Can he fix her?
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: The summer was supposed to be spent like every other. With her best friends, staying with her parents down in the sunshine state and swimming away the summer before heading to her last year of school back north. Of course when she meets a group of guys and one girl, the summer gets interesting. Will the scars of her past stop her from growing or will she finally show her true self?
1. Chapter 1

***Revised***

 **In light of recent vacations, this story just popped into my head. chapter should be shorter but there still will be a lot of story. There's an OC of mine in here too. I'm an idiot for doing this since I have two other stories up and running as well but I couldn't get this plot out of my head so, here it goes.**

 **Can he fix her?**

 **The summer was supposed to be spent like every other. With her best friends, staying with her parents down in the sunshine state and swimming away the summer before heading to her last year of school back north. Of course when she meets a group of guys and one girl, the summer gets interesting. Pairs erupt and one boy just wont let her go but will her past keep her from taking charge of her own life? Will she keep trying to bury her past and her scars or will she finally let people see how hurt and broken she is?..**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, New friends**

The wind was blowing and the top was down on the car. It was around noon which means they've been on the road for about 15 hours. Kagome had taken the first shift of driving and now it was May's turn driving. Ayame was sitting in the back enjoying the sun just as much as Kagome. May had the radio which meant Spanish music was playing. She didn't mind though. Having none the girl since middle school, she learned Spanish from her and the music is actually really good to dance to. Ayame was only taught how to dance it seeing as they met two years ago.

Ayame goes to university with Kagome in Jersey and May goes to NYU. They're all graduating this coming year. Kagome was studying Marine Science. Ayame was studying to be a math teacher and May for international relations. All together, they were your basic melting pot of careers. Ayame has been Kagome's roommate since freshman year. This was the last time they'd all be together for vacation before May had to leave for school. This would be her second time studying abroad for the whole year. Not that she minded seeing as her boyfriend was overseas ever since her first year studying abroad.

"So what's this one about?" Ayame asked about the song.

"Do you not hear the word sex over and over again?" Kagome turned to face her.

"Yea that doesn't tell me anything"

"Noche de sexo doesn't ring any bells?"

"None"

"And this is why we love you" May piped in. Her died blonde curls were whipping in the wind and her sunglasses hid her dark chocolate eyes. Ayame and her were polar opposites. Ayame had long red hair that was wavy like Kagome's. Kagome's was a midnight black though. The only thing the girls all had in common were a decent amount of curves and fair skin.

"Where are we now?"

"We've been in Florida, love. Just nowhere near even Orlando yet." May answered Ayame.

"How long?"

"Maybe 2? 3 hours?" She answered again.

"If we don't get there soon, I'm going end up sleeping in this car again" Kagome yawned.

"We can't possibly have that can we?" May smirked before turning up the music. Driver has control of the radio, that was the rule they made so at the moment, Mays playlist was in full swing. Playing now was Munchy and Alexandra and the two girls in front started belting the song like it was their last chance. Ayame started to dance in the back because that was all she could do but they were having fun. None of them seemed to notice the car of guys watching them in the lane over.

The convertible top was off so anyone could see them really and this car was just plain watching them now. Four guys and one girl sat in that car. The one girl was shaking her head at three of the guys that could have been mistaken for drooling pervs even though she knew them better. Well, maybe two of them weren't that Pervy.

"Sesshomaru, please drive faster. They're eye raping those girls next to us." She asked

"Nonsense. I will not get arrested just to hinder my brothers perverted antics" he scoffed before focusing on the road again.

"How can you not stare?"

"Seriously- they're hot!"

"Look at the one with the black hair"

"I call dibs on redhead!"

"Kouga! You can not call dibs! You guys are so rude."

"Don't be such a prude Sango. We're just kidding. But anyway- I got the black haired girl."

"Fair game, Inuyasha. I will happily take the blond-smack- Why do you only hit me?!" The smack was lost on his friends though. Inuyasha was already pulling down his windows facing the girl finally able to hear what the girls were singing. Whatever it was it wasn't English but coming from them it sounded hot.

"It's Spanish, morons"

"I applaud you for knowing that, Sango." Sesshomaru spoke and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Contigo soy Feliiiiiiz! Nos otros somos perdidos!"

"Nice voices!" Inuyasha yelled, making the red head turn and look at them.

"Oh shit" she yelled before going red. Kouga came to the window this time.

"Don't worry it was cute" he gave that all too known smirk and Sango snorted.

"Uhh- guys? We had an audience.." Ayame said to the rest. Kagome's head whipped to the side and Inuyasha was happy for the full view of her gorgeous face.

"Ooo, they're cute too" Mariel purred for effect.

"Speed up please. We do not need to add pervs to this road trip." Kagome complained.

"Your the dumbass that wanted to drive when your family is flying!" May yelled at her.

"It was fun for us!" She defended herself.

"Whatever, take the wheel" she yanked Kagome's hands and put them on the wheel before turning completely to face the boys.

"Ya'll hungry?" She smirked at them.

"We could eat!" Miroku answered before he was struck again.

"Pull over next exit! We'll meet you there!" She sat back down and took the wheel.

"If we get brutally murdered it's entirely your fault."

"And I'll let y'all chase me through hell but right now? Food with some hotties" she started to switch lanes in front of the guys and turn into the exit.

"You're rididulous"

"They were hot.." Ayame defended May.

"See? Even the stickler wants to mingle with heavenly gifts from god" May winked as she parked in the ihop parking lot.

"IHOP?" Ayame complained.

"Sorry highness but this isn't a date."

"No shit, Sherlock" she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's just get a table please?" Kagome opened the door and let them in before walking in themselves.

* * *

"I cannot believe we agreed to this.." Sango complained as Sesshomaru unwillingly parked and got out of the car.

"Lunch with some lovely ladies is nothing to depress over, my dear Sango" Miroku smiled as he stalking my walked to the front doors. Inuyasha and Kouga were right behind him and Sango hung by an irritated Sesshomaru in back.

Once the boys got inside, they found the girls right away. Inuyasha pulled up to sit right next to Kagome and Kouga with Ayame. Sango and Miroku took the other seats and Sesshomaru got his own table.

"Why, hello ladies" Miroku smiled at all of them.

"Hi there" the blonde spoke up first. " May"

"May?" Inuyasha asked.

"The names May" she smirked at his stupidity.

"Oh, Inuyasha" he saluted.

"Kouga"

"Miroku"

"I'm Sango" she smiled.

"And these are my friends, Ayame and Kagome" she pointed at the girls.

Inuyasha was happy to finally learn his dream girls name but depressed at the fact that she barely acknowledged his existence. She was staring down her mine like it gave the secrets to life. The waiter came by and took their orders before he could spark a conversation and afterwards everyone but her engaged in conversation. While they were actually eating, he finally had his chance to talk to her but her phone crushed it.

"Rin?" May asked.

"Mhmm, 'excuse me" she asked Inuyasha before stepping out of the booth.

The girls had to leave quick but exchanged number with the guys to hang out sometime in Florida. Kagome was more than happy to be away from the strangers. The girls drove away diminishing the guys hopes.

"Well that went well" Miroku said sarcastically as they packed into the car again.

"What did you expect? Road side hook ups?"

"Yes?" Kouga was seriously confused.

"Idiots.."

"But hey- they gave us a number to call" Inuyasha lifted the little paper with Mays number on it.

* * *

"Hi mom" Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Girls! Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Kaori squealed as she hugged all three girls and pulled them inside.

The house looked the same as it did last summer and the summer before that. It was a gated community house in a rather eccentric gated community. Unlike the cliche version, this community didn't want house that all looked the same. The building range from shut guns to bungalows to mansions. Due to her fathers inexplicable taste for the finer things, they had a three and a half story mansion with a pool and landscaping. Her mother had fallen in love with it the moment they saw the listing and daddy always made mom happy. So, they bought it and the moment Kagome graduated, they booted to Florida with Rin and Souta. Kagome stayed behind for school dorming.

"We renovated the pool and added a little hot tub- oh you girls will love it!" Kaori had them all unpack their things quickly and head down for some barbecuing.

"Daddy!" Kagome ran the the man at the grill and tackled him.

"Jeez- no love for me?"

"Hi Souta" she hugged him too as the girl stepped onto the backyard. It was an open yard. The pool was in the center and the grill had its own patch over the grass.

"Hi sweetheart- how was the drive?" He looked at his daughter.

"Terrible!" May yelled, rolling out on a pool chair.

"It was not- it was fun, daddy" she said to him.

"Leave it to your daughter to give up a plane ride for a two day drive down here in the middle of the summer!" May yelled.

"She is the smart one" her dad winked.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Almost as nice as her mother" he smirked as Kaori walked out with hot dog and hamburger buns.

"No ones as nice as mom" Kagome snorted as she found a chair by May to tan.

"Speaking of being nice, are you still going. To meet the neighbors, dear?" He asked his wife.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She got up and walked inside.

"Neighbors?" Kagome looked at her dad.

"This family is moving in today, across from us. You know your mothers make labor her mission to make friends with everyone." He shook his head as mom came back out.

"The mover said they should be showing up, any minute now. Kagome dear, come meet them with me?"

"But mooo-"

"Don't but me- you know being kind always matters. You'll be living here next year, you might as well know some people!" She pushed her daughter inside.

She walked outside to see two moving trucks and one black escalade parked in front of the house across from them. A woman no older than 30 stepped out of the car with the help of an older but handsome man with long silver hair.

"Izayoi?.." Mom said, breathless.

"Ka-Kaori!" The woman who stepped out of the car came running towards Kagome's mother, ignoring the driving car and tackled her in a hug. Kagome stepped slowly away from them, dodging arms as the silver haired man joined them.

"Kaori? Is it really you?"

"Ohh, I never thought I'd run into you two again!" Kaori hugged the man too. Kagome just stood by awkwardly.

"Dear- Inutaisho?.. No!" Her dad came out the side of the building and went to the other mans side.

"Did we miss something?" May and Ayame came to Kagome's side.

"If you did than so did I.." Kagome said still watching the older group.

"Yo dad, the movers said that mom won't let them put anything in your room until she's there to arrange it-" a voice came from their house.

"Oh dear God.."


	2. Chapter 2

***Revised***

 **Chapter 2, Hooked**

"We are so dead.." Ayame whispered.

"Well, shit"

"May!" Kaori looked at the girl.

"Sorry mama" May looked down, defeated.

"May? Ayame? Kagome?" Inuyasha finally saw the three.

"Do you know each other," Inutaisho looked at the younger ones.

"We met on the road here" Inuyasha said simply but the girls felt 6 feet under already.

"On the road?" Kagome's father looked at all three girls. It was the look that basically meant they're dead. They slowly started to back away.

"What is the matter with you three? Have we not taught you anything! Honestly, meeting strangers on the roa- hey girls! Come back here! I am not finished!" The girls didn't hear it. They ran, fast. They past a few blocks of houses before they were nearly hit by a car going 10 on the road.

"Watch it!" Ayame yelled before they kept running past the clearing towards the back gates of the community.

They made it to a small Bay Area with a beach that's hidden by trees behind the community. The place was pretty much forgotten about when the gates were put up but Kagome had found it when her parents first moved down here. It was a quick getaway to be by herself and it was the only place you could find her the summer after her freshman year. Since then it's been a safe haven.

"Think we lost him?" Ayame looked at them.

"Woah- what is this place" a voice said behind them.

"Kouga?" Ayame was struck. "What are you doing here"

"I was in the car you guys always hit, Miroku too" he pointed towards the gate. At the moment, Sango and Miroku were climbing it. And even Kagome could see the silver hair making his way there too.

"So much for secrecy.." May muttered and then mouthed sorry to Kagome who just shrugged it off.

"So this is where you guys run?" Inuyasha joined them.

"Kagome found it when her parent moved in" Ayame said.

"It's neat, the beach clean?" Kouga asked putting an arm around Ayame who the girls were surprised to see wasn't throwing it away.

"Yea, the waters fine. Swim?" May smirked.

"Not one person is in their swim clothes, May" Kagome stated.

"Since when did that matter- we're all adults right?" With that, she started stripping.

"Are you serious- how much do you want my dad to kill us!" Kagome threw her hands up.

"He won't know if you stop being such a baby!" May ran to the water clad only in her underwear and bra. Ayame followed with Kouga running after her and soon Miroku and Sango joined them. Inuyasha was just looking at Kagome.

"What?" She asked him.

"You not going in?" He looked serious.

"Are you crazy? I am not going in just my underwear" she scoffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Suit yourself" he stripped his shirt off from behind and pulled down his shorts in a way that made it hard for Kagome to look away. His body made it even harder. You could see the definition in his abs and chest and his arms looked almost delicious. He was running into the water catching a glance at Kagome before smirking and launching in. She went red before stomping to a tree nearby and climbing.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" a voice in the tree scared her.

"Rin?" She looked up at a familiar branch.

"She finally comes to the tree" Rin helped her to sit on the branch.

"Why are here?" Kagome asked.

"Hiding from Mama" she smiled "she wanted me to meet the new neighbors again"

"You should be used to that by now" Kagome laughed.

"Hardly- you should get used to it" she winked.

"I've got at least half a year"

"I heard about that- congrats. Early admission to Orlando for masters Souta's got some steps to fill." Rin giggles.

"Says the vet"

"Technically, you're passing me silly. Biologist trumps animal doctor"

"Whatever" Kagome punched her shoulder.

"Who are they?" Rin nodded to the idiots in the water.

"You know May and Ayame. The one with the silver hair? The new neighbors kid- turns out mom knows them already though- and the others are his friends. We met them on our way here. Dad was pissed when he found out"

"No duh- his baby girl talking to strangers on the highway?" Rin mocked her.

"Oh shut up- I tried not to but you know how May is"

"The mastermind? Of course" Rin laughed. "You said the silver haired is the neighbors kid?"

"Inuyasha, yea. Why?"

"He is staring this tree down- looking for you, I suppose." Rin smirked.

"He is not- just taking in the area. He's new." she excused, looking away.

"Mhmm. Kagome?" Rin looked at her.

"Yea?"

"You doing okay?" She was serious but soft.

"I'm good-been better but I'm doing good" she smiled small but it was enough for Rin. The shorter girl jumped off the tree and landed in the grass.

"Let's go say hi to your friends?" Rin asked up.

"You can! I'm fine here" Kagome looked at the water as Rin walked away.

It was calming. The breeze within the tree and the sounds of the water worked magic on the girl. On her worst days she wished that she had this to run to but she didn't have this in jersey. The only place she could go to think would be the park and normally when she wanted peace, it was around one in the morning. She was so taken by the scene she didn't notice someone reach the tree.

"The waters good, you know?" Inuyasha sat next to her, scaring her.

"Don't do that!" She hiss, steadying her heart.

"Did I scare you?" He started laughing.

"Yes!" She yelled losing her balance but before she could fall, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Making her body crash into his on the way back. She pulled away instantly.

"Um- I should go" She hopped down from the branch and headed towards the gate. He just watched her leave before jumping down himself.

"You scare her away?" May walked up to him.

"Nah she just left" He watched as she climbed the gate.

"Doubt that-she doesn't leave unless she's uncomfortable" May said.

"That's make me feel so much better" He snorted.

"Don't worry- her feeling uncomfortable might actually be a good thing for you" She slapped his back before putting on her clothes and following the other girls direction.

* * *

Kagome was the first one back to the house. Even with the house guests, she was the first to receive the wrath of her father for meeting people on the highway. By the time everyone else came by, hers was done so she retreated to her room. All her clothes were unpacked but her little things needs out of their bags. She finished up and cleaned her room before plopping down on her bed with her laptop. Just as she was about to go downstairs and make tea, the door slammed open.

"Ever heard of knocking? Or opening the door like a normal person!" Kagome yelled as the girls filed in.

"Who opens doors normally?" May smirked.

"Up- hot cheeks" Ayame pulled Kagome off the bed.

"Wha- why?"

"They're forcing us out" Rin looked defeated.

"Out where? Seriously- I was so ready for a prejudice night here" she pointed to her section on the bed.

"Oh NO! You are not spending your first night in Florida moping about Darcy all night. I bet you were going to go make some tea or hot chocolate like a psycho?" May looked at her. Kagome stood shut. "That's what I thought. Nope. We are going out- with the boys and Sango"

"I assume you haven't told my father about this outing?" Kagome snorted.

"He is actually a little uh- occupied to care" Rin chimed in.

"Occupied?"

"He's drunk" May blurted.

"And mom?"

"Decency to be just tipsy" Ayame added.

"And we are outta here!" May pulled on Kagome.

"I do not wanna go into Orlando." Kagome whined. She was cramped into her car with all the girls. Even Sango rose in their car because she was exhausted of the testosterone.

"Don't be a prude"

"We aren't going to Orlando, anyways" Ayame added.

"Where else would you guys be going?"

"Jupiter"

"Why the hell are we going all the way to Jupiter?"

"I got this app that tells you like different events going on around you and shit. Free Bonfire" May stated.

"This just sounds sketchy"

"Shut up and enjoy it" May shot back.

"Ughhhh" she whined and Sango and Rin laughed.

* * *

The girls came out of the car meeting the guys in the parking lot. They all walked along the beach together, looking for the fire.

"You look nice" Inuyasha popped up next to Kagome, who was walking by herself, away from the group.

"Uh- thanks. You too." She looked at him. He had on a red plaid with a tank top underneath and khaki cargo shorts. He looked meant for the beach.

Kagome had on a simple pair of shorts with a Lacey top that flared at the sleeves. It was Mays pick deeming the girl a gypsy for the night.

"You been to these before?" He looked at her with his hands in his pocket.

"Once or twice. May cares for them more than me so.."

"And what do you care about?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Hoho ohhhh no. No."

"What?" He asked.

"Please do not start that?" She looked at him.

"Start what?"

"Trying to understand me and get me"

"Is that wrong?"

"Yes- in fact when it comes to me, you can't"

"I can't try to get you?" He looked at her.

"No- you can't" she said, sternly.

"And if I don't feel like listening to you?" He smirked, loving the challenge approaching.

"Then you're wasting your own time" she said

"I think I'll decide if it's a waste of my time" he laughed at her.

"Trust me, it is"

"Is not!" One of the girls yelled behind them but she couldn't figure out which one because they were all huddled just laughed.

"I like you" he simply said, taking her back.

"You can't." She forced out.

"I can't?" He smirked.

"I mean- you shouldn't. " she said, looking away.

"Sucks" he shrugged.

"Stubborn ass.." She muttered but he caught it and started laughing.

They finally got to the fire and the music was pounding. The fire was high and the party was in full swing. Drinks were on the opposite side of the dj and people were dancing all around the logs. Some wood was scattered around for seats.

"We should go out more often, who wants some drinks!" May yelled before jogging to the drink section.

"She always like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Worse" Ayame laughed.

"You have no idea.." Kagome muttered. May came back and handed her a beer as well as everyone else.

"Sure you can take that?" Inuyasha pointed at her beer.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" She looked at him with a hand on her hip. He chugged his drink and smirked at her.  
"Screw off" she walked away from him.

"What! No-" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to a log. "No- it's cute. come on. Let's see you take it" He smirked.

"Are you sexist or something?" She raised a brow.

"I definitely have nothing against women" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"So you're a whore?" He choked and she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes"

"I am not!" He fought back.

"No?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Shut up" His cheeks flushed and she found it adorable before she stopped herself. He can't be adorable. He can't be anything to her.

"I'm gonna go..find May." She shot up and walked away. Inuyasha just watched her with a smile on his face.

She didn't fall to his knees. She barely acknowledged him unless he forced her too. She was a challenge for him and something was telling him to go for her. The fact that she wasn't taken by him at first sight was enough to tell him that she was worth going after. She was his dream girl, after all.

* * *

"May- can we go?" She walked up to the blonde that was making some large group laugh.

"Dude, we just got here!" May exclaimed.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Kagome- you need to live a little" May yelled.

"I don't want to live. I want to go home, make my tea and cry over bbc" Kagome hissed.

"And you said you don't need to live.." May was slightly tipsy. Kagome cursed under her breathe. If May was tipsy, Ayame was worse. This meant Kagome needed to drive them home. "You get an hour- only an hour!" She pointed her finger in her best friends face before stalking off towards the water. As usual, the sounds of the waves calmed her down. The party was far behind her on the beach and the fire stilllit up where she stood by the water. Her sandals were in her hands and her feet were digging in the sand as the water passes over them.

"Kagome?" A voice called behindher. She turned around.

"Mack?" Kagome started to back away from the guy.

"Wait please don-"

"Why are you here?"She yelled at him. Her breathing unsteady and her heart racing.

"I uh-I transferred out here. Last year." He said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Great but why are you here- talking to me." She hissed, clenching her fists.

"I saw you, I just..wanted to talk." He said, shyly.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said.

"I'm really sorry-" He blurted out.

"No you're not.." she whispered. "None of you are.."

"I am- truly. Kagome I-" He tried to step near her.

"No! Stay away from me!-"

"Kagome?" She turned and saw Inuyasha yelling for her from by the fire. He was watching her and heard her scream. She ignored him though. She ran, back down the way they walked to get to the bonfire. Her feet were bare so it was easy for her to run through the sand to the parking lot by the end of the beach. She had the keys so she got in and slammed the door shut. She didn't know when but at some point tears were fought but kept falling. Her body was shaking and she couldn't stop. She was trying to breathe but it was becoming difficult. She jumped when she felt a bang on her car.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha. He was at the window, looking down at her.

"Go away!" She yelled, looking down.

"Open the door-"

"Please- go AWAY!" She tried but he was stronger. He pulled the door and she let go before she would fall out. She tried to climb to the other seat to run out the door but he held her.

"Will you stop moving!" He yelled at her.

"Will you leave me alone?" She yelled at him, fighting his arms as he held her to him.

"No- I won't"

"Why!" She looked at him.

"Because you shouldn't be alone!"

* * *

 **I'm a sucker for a hot and serious Inuyasha (;**


	3. Chapter 3

***Revised***

 **Chapter 3, Revelation.**

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess. The girls were even worse as they were sprawled out on her floor. They would feel even worse when they woke up and she didn't want to deal with that so she walked out of the room quietly. She left the room and went into her bathroom to take a long hot shower.

She had little recollection of last night. The last thing she completely remembered was running from Mack on the beach. Then there were tears, Inuyasha, fighting and more tears. She knows that Inuyasha brought her home and the girls got home themselves. He had told her that Sesshomaru would handle it so they'll be fine. She wanted to fight it but was too tired to. The hot water felt like heaven before there was a knock at the door.

"Sweetie?" Kaori stepped in.

"Yea mom?" She asked.

"Would you like to go shopping with Izayoi and I today?" she asked.

"Izayoi? Inuyasha's mother?"

"Mhmm"

"Sure" She answered. She didn't want to talk with May and Ayame about last night and leaving before they woke up was best for that. Plus, who couldn't use theraputic shopping.

She got dressed out of the shower and met her mother downstairs. She was introduced to Izayoi and they all left together with Kagome driving and the older women in back chatting away. The mall was a good twenty minutes away Kaori promised Kagome coffee once they got there. The walked into the coffee shop first and Kagome went to order for everyone while the ladies found a table by a tv on the news channel.

"Kagome?" Her mom called her from the table.

"Yea?"

"could you ask for the control please?"

"Sure" she got the drinks and the tv control from the barista and walked over to her ladies.

"And some more news- A new case has conspired against son of business legend Fujito Onigumo. Multiple-" The tv shut off. Kaori had the remote in her hand.

"Thanks mom" She mumbled.

The day went by pretty quickly. Her mother had spoiled her with good reason and Izayoi was happy to have company without testosterone.

"Three boys! Three! and then there's Kohaku- who's always around with Sango. If we're counting the friends that never leave my house? Then add two more boys!" Izayoi complained but she was smiling at the same time.

"I could never!" Kaori yelled.

"No you have all these girls to deal with" Kagome sarcastically added.

"I've spent my life with you girls, I'm used to it by now" She smiled at her daughter.

"And that other young girl? Rin?" Izayoi asked.

"She's my cousin." Kagome answered.

"My oldest brother had passed, remember? She was his only daughter. We took her in when she was young. She is only a few years older than Kagome" Kaori smiled.

"she is a lovely young girl. What does she do?"

"She's a vet." Kagome answered.

"Oh how lovely. And you my dear? What are you studying?"

"I'm starting for a masters in Oceanogrophy in the Spring." Kagome answered, pointing at herself for effect.

"Very nice! My boys of course care nothing for matters like those" Izayoi complained.

"I'm wounded, mother. Is a business degree not enough?" Inuyasha popped up behind his mother.

"Oh my- what are you boys doing here?" Kouga and Miroku were with him.

"Dad told us you went to the mall and I thought we'd meet you here. A chance for you to buy things I want, I could never pass up" He joked but Kagome couldn't laugh. Flashes of last night came back to her. He took care of her last night. He brought her home and calmed her down enough to go to sleep in her own room before leaving her. She couldn't even look at him right now.

"Join us- you spoiled brats" Izayoi teased as the boys pulled up chairs.

"Kagome, you left us so early last night. Why the rush?" Miroku sat next to her.

"She forgot her phone at home. She knew her mom would be pissed so I drove her back" Inuyasha pushed Miroku away from her and put his seat down next to her. Kouga on her other side.

"Kagome. I see you and the boys get along nicely" Kaori smiled. She knew her mother. She's known ehr mother all her life, obviously. So, she knew what that look and that statement meant.

"I think I need more coffee" She shot up, shaking the table and walking down stores to find her coffee shop.

"Wait up-" Inuyasha yelled before following her. "What's up? Why'd you rush out of there?" He looked down at her.

"I need caffine to deal with my mother" She had no idea why she even answered him but looked past it and kept walking until she entered the shop.

"Vanilla latte, extra pumps" She ordered, payed and walked over underneath one of the tv's to wait for her drink. Inuyasha ordered something as well before walking next to her.

"Wow- I was right" She looked at him.

"What?"

"You are a whore"

"What the hell?"

"Are you seriously going to deny that you were flirting with the cashier?" She dared him.

"I was not!" He argued.

"Liar"

"am not!"

"You're fighting like a child" She told him.

"I don't care! Flirting does not make me a whore!" He hissed.

"So you admit you were flirting?" She smirked and he just sighed and looked away.

"-and more on the case of the business Tycoon Son-"

"Can we please change this channel?" Kagome yelled pointing at the tv. Inuyasha just gave her a weird look as their orders were given to them and they left the cafe.

* * *

When Kagome got home there were bags at the door and her father was packing his car.

"Dad? Going somewhere?"

"Nope- I am" May was standing in the front door with her sunglasses on and her usual carry on stuffed at her shoulders.

"What? Why?" Kagome complained.

"Brother needs me, as usual. I'll be back as soon as I can fix whatever he's done this time. Plus, I get to use those things called airplanes now, lot faster you know" She winked at her best friend before hugging her and leaving in the car. Ayame and Kagome watched as the car drove off. Inuyasha and the guys were in their garage watching until the car drove off.

"What was that about?" inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"God why can't he leave me alone?.. "Kagome muttered and Ayame caught it.

"Don't know why you're complaining" She retorted.

"May left!" Ayame yelled back. The boys then walked over to them.

"Where's she go?

"New York. She usually has to go down and help her brother out whenever he does something stupid" Ayame answered.

"Seriously, just like that?" Kouga asked.

"Just like that" Kagome answered before saying goodbye and turning into her house.

"She always like this?" Inuyasha looked at Ayame.

"Worse- but don't worry, it's a good thing"She winked at Inuyasha and walked into the house herself.

"Why do they keep telling me that?.."

-0-

"WHY do you keep leaving hot pants high and dry?"Ayame stormed into Kagome's room as she was again, preparing for a night of bbc.

"Seriously, are you going to keep me away from my guilty pleasures throughout this entire vactaion!" She yelled.

"I just might, yea. answer my question!" Ayame threw herself on the bed making Kagome clutch her mug with dear life.

"What question?"

"Why do you keep leaving Inuyasha hanging. You swat the boy away like a damn fly before he's even done anything!" Ayame complained.

"Someone doens't have to do something before I swat them away, it's just natural."

"Well why are you doing it to him- there has to be a reason"

"There isn't, So, stop trying to make one up in your head."Ksgome hissed.

"You like him.." Ayame whispered.

"I do not!"

"You so do! OHmygoodness! You like Inuyasha! Oh I've been waitin for the day to tease you on some shit like this!" Ayame aqeauled.

"bite me" Kagome hissed.

"So you do!" Kagome just smacked her forehead. "He is cute- not, he's hot. I do prefer Kouga though, those muscles and that deep voice of his-"

"AYAME! please go fantasize somewhere else!" Kagome pointed to her door.

"Will do" She winked beforehopping to the door. "But you do like him and I am not letting you forget it !" With that, she was out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

***revised***

 **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm on a roll here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, you like her?**

"So, who's feelin the beach?" Ayame walked into the living room. The guys had come over because Inuyasha's parents came to visit. Kagome was still upstairs in her room, which she had been for the past two days since the Bonfire.

"We're down" Inuyasha spoke for everyone.

"Great- now I need to bring the beast out of hibernation!" Ayame started to head towards the staircase.

"I'll do it" inuyasha stood up.

"Normally.. I'd say no because that's creepy but I like you so- wake away" she told him which room was hers. He walked slowly and looked at the foot of the door. The light was off. He slowly opened the door thinking she might have been sleeping.

The room was dark except for this light coming from the bed which he realized was a laptop. He found the light switch and flipped it on. The image he saw, he would never forget. Blankets created a barricade around Kagome's body leaving out her head that was facing what he could see was some movie about the 1800's.

"Wow.." Was all he could say. She was in shock. Her eyes were threatening to spill out and her cheeks were red.

"What are you doing here!" She yelled, throwing the blankets around, revealing her attire. She had on a cropped tank top and sleep shorts that are never meant to cover up. Skin was showing and her hair was flowing. The look of murder on her face actually made the possibility of a boner rise.

"Hello- why are you in my room!" She yelled, shaking him from his trance.

"Uh- I- Ayame said we're going to the beach." He decided looking at her wasn't the best idea so he went on to looking at her room. It was a peach color, all around. The bed was canopy with lights hanging around it. Shelves beyond shelves covered almost every open wall. Books stacked everywhere. Textbooks, workbooks, and regular novels. By the window there was a vanity and a desk. A stand up mirror by the vanity.

"Do I have to come?" Kagome whined, completely forgetting the fact that the boy was alone with her in her room while she was dressed like that.

"Yes"

"Since when did you tell me what to do" she put a hand on her hip and he smirked.

"Since I decided that you in a bathing suit around me was the best idea all day" he winked at her.

"Oh please." She got off the bed and walked over to him.

"I don't own two pieces so you're outta luck" she looked up at him.

"It's alright- you seem to have a body meant for one pieces" he smirked and she shoved him. He grabbed her hands. "So will you get ready?" He asked softly.

"If you get out of my room" her cheeks flushed.

"Fair enough, I've gotta change too" he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before walking out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

She didn't want to. She really didn't want to.

"Kagome will you get your ass outside already!" Ayame yelled from the jeep people were piling into.

"Not in what you put me in!" She yelled from behind the front door.

"Stop being such a baby!"

"No!"

"Jesus Christ-" Inuyasha got out of the car and opened the front door. There was Kagome in her lace kimono over her black bathing suit and a pair of shorts.

"Seriously? Let's go-" he picked her up at her knees and threw her over his shoulders

"Put me down! Inuyasha-"

"Have fun kids!" Kaori was standing in the doorway smiling and waving.

"Mom!" Kagome complained before Inuyasha put her feet down next to the car.

"Asshole" she hit his shoulders

"Your asshole" he winked at her.

"Alright love birds- in the car" Ayame complained from her seat on Kouga's lap. Inuyasha was going to drive and Kagome would be in the passenger. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other next to the lappies.

Kagome got into the car and scoffed like a child. Inuyasha just laughed as he got into the drivers seat. He started the car and they drove out of the community.

"You look nice you know" Inuyasha said over the music to her.

"What?"

"I said you look nice. No need to hide" he glanced at her.

"Um thanks." She said before her phone rang. The number wasn't saved but she knew who it was and ignored it right away.

"Boyfriend?" He sounded straight but inside he was dying for her to say no.

"Ex.." She forced out.

"Oh- can't get rid of him?" Inuyasha smirked.

"You could say that" Ayame was watching her from the backseat.

"Need me to fuck him up?" Inuyasha looked at the girl.

"If only it was that easy.." She played with her hands and a hand appeared on her shoulder. She knew it was Ayame. She was trying to comfort her and Kagome let the girl be there for her. She put her hand over the girls and smiled small. Inuyasha mentally told himself to look into that later.

The drive was quick from the house and they all piled out of the car, grabbing the things from the trunk. Kagome started walking away from the car with her bag when something grabbed her hand.

"Inuyasha?" He was holding her hand. Laced fingers and everything.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him as they kept walking.

"Walking, you?" He smirked.

"uhh-Same but why are you holding my hand?" She felt her cheeks burning.

"Just felt like it" he looked at her and just like that he let go.

"What?" She looked down at her hand.

"Found a spot" he cocked his head to the side. He did find a lot. He rolled out his. Towel on the sand and put Kagomes down as well.

"Um thanks" she said as she sat down on the towel that was now down next to his his. Kagomes phone rang again and the girl cringed. Inuyasha noticed. Kagome just left it again.

"You want me to answer?" He looked at her.

"No it's alright" she didn't look back at him.

"May said answer your phone calls bitch, end quote" Ayame rolled out her towel. Kagome pulled out her phone to see that the last call was May. She dialed back.

"I'm wounded." The other line said.

"Shut up, what's up?" Kagome asked with Inuyasha watching her.

"Why aren't you answering Aaron's phone calls" her tone got serious and Kagome looked back at everyone before she started walking away from the group for privacy. Too bad someone was intent on pay attention to her and listening out of curiosity.

"Because I don't want to.-"

"don't be such a child, Kagome. He wants to talk to you" may said.

"No- he needed to talk to me over two years ago, not now. Not anymore"

"He's being charged again- you know that"

"I've heard."

"And you don't want to do anything about that?" May hissed.

"What am I supposed to do about it? If no one listened to me before why would they now? No, I'm not getting involved, May. It's not happening." Kagome hung up. She knew May would be pissed but she didn't care. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind her.

"You okay?" He raised a brow at her.

"Fine" she walked past him. He just watched her.

* * *

The water was cool against the sun and the air wasn't too humid. Just enough to appreciate the water. Everyone was playing around and splashing but Kagome was just floating a ways away from them. Inuyasha made sure to keep an eye on her though, to make sure he could always see ehr. A part of him already felt overprotective of the girl.

"You like her, don't you?" a voice asked behind him.

"I don't know" He answered her.

"She's nice and gorgeous" Sango said, watching the floating girl too.

"yea"

"But somethings up with her"

"What do you mean?"

"Like there's something on her mind all the time. She's really quiet and distant sometimes"

"Yea, I know"

"You're planning to fix that- aren't you?" Sango looked at him,smirking.

"I want to there's just something about her." He said, sighing.

"Then you should have marked your territory already- looks like someone else think so too." She laughed before Inuyasha looked and saw some guy talking with Kagome. a goofy smile on his face. Inuyasha stalked as fast as he could through water to get to her side.

"Kagome" He said and she turned around, shocked.

"Inuyasha- what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted you to introduce me to your new friend" He gave the guy a look and he got scared.

"Um.. it was nice seeing you Kagome. Hope to see you in class soon.." He swam away with his tail between his legs, figuratively of course.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"What was what?" He asked, ignoring her.

"That little act you pulled. He's a friend of mine, stupid. You have no right to scare him like that. It's not like you're my boyfriend!" She yelled at him before swimming away.

"So that's what marking my territory is.."

* * *

"Hey everyone. My husbands on the grill would you boys like to go out there with him?" Kaori asked as they all filed back into the house. "Kagome- come here please?"

"Yea mom?"

"We got a call today-"

"Don't bother" Kagome put her hands up.

"Kagome-"

"I already to May mom, no" Kagome walked away and outside to greet her father.

"She okay?" Sango looked at Ayame.

"She'll be fine" Ayame followed her with Sango on tow.

Kagome had gone and hugged her father as Inuyasha was standing next to him, helping him.

"You cook?" She looked at him.

"I'm about to let him take over" her dad told her. She smiled and looked at Inuyasha before going inside. She wanted out of her bathing suit and to be rid of any sand underneath it.

The moment she came upstairs she regretted it though. There was a file and an envelope on her bed. She opened the envelope first.

'You can do something about this..'

She then opened the file. His picture was there, so was hers. She read through the paperwork and her own which was there too. She didn't know how long she was upstairs before Ayame came into the room.

"You're still in you suit?" She walked in and Kagome tried to had the folder.

"Uh, yea. I forgot" she answered.

"Or thinking?" Ayame asked, sitting down next to her. Kagome handed her the folder.

"They're trying to get me involved." She admitted.

"How?"

"I don't know.."

"Will you?"

"I don't want to"

"Is it for the best?"

"That's what they're saying.." Kagome looked away.

"You should" she looked at the girl.

"I can't yet.. I just-" she choked.

"It's alright- I know" Ayame pulled her into a hug. "It's your decision in the end" she held her.

"I'm gonna go wash up" Kagome pulled back and went into her bathroom. Ayame walked out leaving everything lying together on her bed. Of course, she wasn't aware of someone else that was wondering if Kagome was okay. Inuyasha came into her room looking for her before hearing the shower running and some low piano music coming from the bathroom. He was about to walk out when he saw the papers on her bed. He looked at the files and saw the name on top.

"What does he have to do with her?" The water turned off and he had to bolt out of the room before she walked out in nothing but a towel.

* * *

 **Any guess on what's wrong yet? Tell me how I did? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

***Revised***

 **And again! Enjoy (: R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, Newbies**

"Hey you.." May said over the line.

"Hi" Kagome answered.

"How you holdin up?"

"Fine"

"The equivalent of miserable when it comes to you" may snorted.

"I'm alright may"

"I ran into Aaron"

"Oh for the love of-"

"I'm not here to lecture you into helping him, Kagome so stop being a brat and listen." Kagome scoffed but went silent. "I'm not telling you to help him. I'm not telling you to put yourself out there and testify. What I am telling you is that this case is getting big. Whoever is interested- which is the world considering who they are- is going to dig. I know your family took care of it but if someone digs far enough they will find out about you. It's either you put yourself out there or someone else does it for you"

"So throw myself to the wolves or I'm thrown?" Kagome asked.

"Basically, love" may said, softly.

"He couldn't just learn his lesson the first time.." Kagome mumbled.

"They never do, babe. You do know it's different this time though right?" May asked.

"I didn't look into the logistics of it. I've been trying to avoid it.." Kagome answered.

"It's not the same as before.."

"Worse?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's worked out making it cleaner. Less footprints and faster. He's not so stupid anymore" may said.

"Fantastic- so I was the gateway?" Kagome started to feel furious

"Don't get mad sweetie" may tried to comfort her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kagome whined.

"Get even"

"He will never feel the way I did.." Kagome choked.

"No.. You can make him feel worse." May said. "Look I'm boarding so I'll see you at the airport. K babe? Love you toads"

"Love you toads.." Kagome hung up.

Her room was clean. The results of impulsive therapeutic cleaning throughout the night. She needed to think. Now that she thought, she needed to calm down. She walks out of her room and went up the spiral stairs on the far right of the house. They led the half third floor with a deck. It was a room that her mother had done for her. The grand piano sat the the center of the large gazebo like floor. The terrace doors were open but she didn't care. It was around three in the morning so piano music wasn't much of a nuisance.

She tied her hair up with a white string that she leaves on the side of the piano. The keys felt great underneath her fingers it's been so long since she's played but she's never forgotten. There's music that just flows out of her. She pulled out empty sheets from below the piano and a pencil. Until morning she played and wrote, tweaked and fixed. And just played. Until she heard clapping. She whipped around.

"At least it was you keeping me up tonight" he walked towards her.

"How'd you get up here?"

"Three floors is not hard to climb when your me" he winked as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Okay- why are you here?" She asked, irritated.

"Curiosity?" He shrugged.

"Is your curiosity satisfied? Can you leave now?" She pointed to his house.

"You're good"

"What?"

"You're playing- it's good." He smiled at her.

"Um, thanks. Wait- it's morning, what time is it?" She shot up.

"Almost 6?"

"Shit" she ran to the door and Inuyasha followed.

"What?" He chased her into her room but she pushed him outside and shut it in his face. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" He hissed before the door swung open and she was fully dressed in day clothing now.

"May should be landing any minute now- I need to get to Orlando, now!" She ran down the stairs "where are the damn keys!" She hissed, looking around the kitchen.

"I'll take you" he wiggled his keys in front of her.

"You don't have to- really" she looked underneath everything.

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door to his car in his garage.

"Inuyasha- I can drive myself!"

"Then drive my car" he opened the drivers seat to her.

"What? No- it's your car" she argued as he pushed her into the passenger seat.

"So you're gonna let me drive you?" He smirked, knowing what he was doing.

"Duh, it's your- wait no! Don't do that!" She yelled as he got in.

"Do what?" He turned on the car.

"Play with my head!" She hissed.

"Who's playing with your head?" He drove out of the gates.

"You are!"

"I am? I was aiming for your heart- oops"

"I hate yo- wait what?" She was confused. "No wait- I hate you, yup"

"You hate me? I'm wounded" he put a hand to his heart before putting it over her hand on the arm rest.

"God you're annoying.." But she held his hand back. He was expecting her to throw it back at him but the warmth it gave him was wildly appreciated. He drove all the way into the pick up area with her hand in his. He didn't even let go for turns, he wasn't taking the chance of her pulling away. When he did finally pull into park, he turned to face her.

"You gotta find her?" He asked, tightening his grip for a second. He could almost see her blush at it.

"Um- I guess. She's probably on her way here so.. I guess we could just wait." She said, looking away from him.

"I like waiting" he smirked at her shyness. She flushed. "Thank you" he added, trying to get her to look at him.

"For what?" She looked.

"Holding my hand" she tried to pull away finally. "No wait- please?"

"Inuyasha I-"

"I can try, you know?"

"Try what?"

"To make you happy" he smiled at her.

"No one can make me happy, Inuyasha.."

"I'm pretty sure I could" he smirked now.

"It's not easy, I'm not- I'm just not used to this.." She looked away.

"Not used to what?"

"The whole dating thing-"

"Don't you have an ex? You've dated though" he was confused.

"That was years ago" she choked.

"I'll take it he's the reason you don't date anymore?" He didn't know why but he was starting to get angry.

"You could say that-" she laughed. "It's just, it's not easy for me.. To do this- thing." She forced out.

"Let me make it easy"

"Wha-" he cut her off. He kissed her. He reached over half of the car to press is lips against hers. It was soft and warm. It sent a tingle throughout both of their bodies that they weren't expecting. Neither wanted to pull away though. It was what Inuyasha had been wanting to do since he saw her on the road. For Kagome? This is the warmth she's been wanting for years but never been able to go for. This was a step for her..

"Woah- what did I miss?" May blurted in front of Kagome's open window. This broke them apart. Kagome went super red and Inuyasha just laughed as he pulled back.

"Always a pleasure, May" he saluted her as he grabbed Kagome's hand when she tried to pull it away. He just winked at her as May got in the car.

"So it seems I missed a lot. Care to spill the beans?" She asked from the back.

"Not mu-

"We're going out now" he answered, cutting Kagome off.

"Wow. I gotta hand it to you. You deserve credit where credit is due" may patted Inuyasha's back. He just laughed as he squeezed Kagome's hand and drove away from the airport.

* * *

"You're back!" Ayame tackled May as they all got out of Inuyasha's car.

"Hey, love" May hugged the hysteric back.

"I missed you! Don't leave me again!"

"I was gone for like two days- you had Kagome"

"She pulled bbc for two days" Ayame blurted.

"I knew it" she shot a look at Kagome.

"What?! You guys never let me!"

"Bbc?"

"British movies" Ayame and May said together.

"Really?" He smirked at Kagome.

"Shut up-" she was cut off when he kissed her. It was a quick chaste kiss but it was in front Ayame and now all their friends that came outside to greet May.

"Well- what do we have here?" Kouga came up behind Inuyasha and smacked his back so hard he fell into Kagome, putting his arms behind her back to keep her from falling.

"We've got some lovebirds in the house" May was smirking. "Now cut the smooching so one of you can help me with my suitcase, the thing weighs a ton" she complained before Inuyasha went to help her. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"So.. How's your brother?" Ayame's eyes twinkled as they all came into the living room.

"You're disgusting" may made a disgusted face.

"What! He's hot"

"Hardly"

"Hey- what about me?" Kouga pulled Ayame into him from behind.

"Aww you are too hunny but you don't have my full attention" Ayame smirked.

"And how do I get that?" He smirked back with his hands on her hips.

"You work for it" she winked and pushed him away.

"Ayame ain't easy- not like princess over here" May pointed at Kagome.

"What the hel- I am not easy!"

"You barely put up a fight with Inuyasha. That's easy to me" May smirked at her friend.

"Ass and I never even declared that we were together. You decided to take his word seriously" Kagome scoffed and Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Do you deny? Do you not want to be with me?" He whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered. She choked. There was honestly no response to that and she didn't know why. "What I thought" he kissed by her ear before moving away and even she had to admit the absence of his warmth made her shiver.

"Oooo, were you two having a moment? Wanky" May winked at her best friend before dodging a pillow.

* * *

"Thank god you're brother came along" Ayame exclaimed as they parked.

"That will be the last time you say that" Inuyasha snorted.

"He's not that bad, Inuyasha" Kagome looked at him as she got out of the jeep.

"Try growing up with him" Inuyasha smiled at her before grabbing her hand and making her blush.

"Alright you two- enough with the awkward moments, a girls gotta shop for useless shit" May waved them to follow as the walked out of the garage, through the bridge, and into downtown Disney.

"Wow.." Miroku looked at everything around him.

"He's never been here before?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha but Sango answered for him.

"Inuyasha liked to leave him behind every time his family went and took Kouga and me instead" Sango smirked.

"You are such an asshole" Kagome looked at him in awe.

"I second that!" Miroku raised his hand.

"Shut up- come on" Sango pulled the boy and the group followed them.

"Are they together?" Kagome leaned into Inuyasha before he put an arm around her waist.

"Who? Miroku and Sango? Hell no!" He hissed. "She practically hates him" he added.

"Mhmmmm" Kagome hummed.

"Hm what?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're so cute when your clueless" she ruffled up his hair before going red, realizing that she just called him cute. He was smiling at it though.

"Why thank you- hot stuff" he scooped her up and kissed her.

"Inuyasha!" She pulled away from him. "We're in public" she looked around awkwardly.

"So? Everyone needs to know who your here with" he smirked.

"I'm not property to mark, dog" she put a hand on her hip.

"Are you two done being children? I wanna ride the air balloon dammit!" May yelled at them and Kagome turned to run to them when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I don't like the idea of anyone else thinking they can have you. Kissing you in public is the least I can do to assure that won't happen" and with that he turned and jogged to the group, leaving a stunned Kagome behind him.

"Asshole..."


	6. Chapter 6

***Revised***

 **Chapter 6, Downtown Disney**

"We all going on?" May looked around.

"Um.. I don't thin-"

"Don't be a pussy Kagome, come on" May pulled the girl by her wrist into the giant air balloon. Inuyasha followed and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, pushing her closer to him. At the moment, the comfort was appreciated.

The balloon went higher and higher. Everyone was in awe, even Kagome- between deep breathes.

"You okay?" Inuyasha looked down at her, worried.

"Uh-yea.. Good, I'm good." She squeaked.

"Not a fan of heights?" He chuckled.

"Uh-no, not really" she laughed, nervously.

"Relax. I won't let anything happen to you" he tightened his grasp around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She smiled at the warmth of his affections and actually calmed down enough to appreciate the view.

"It's gorgeous.." She sighed.

"You are too" he smiled at her.

"At least you didn't use the cheesy line" she giggled.

"What the- I know you are- one?" He laughed with her.

"That one" she smiled at him before going on her tippy toes to peck his lips, just once and quickly.

"What was that for?" He asked, flushed cheeks.

"For being sweet" she smiled that sweet smile that left him in a daze. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to be the reason for that smile.

* * *

"Wadda y'all wanna eat tonight?" Ayame asked, hand in hand with Kouga.

"There's the sandwich place in the back?" Kagome suggested.

"Ooo, what about the rainforest cafe? The place with all the fire and mist!" Ayame squealed.

"It doesn't take much to excite you, does it?" Kouga teased and Ayame smacked his arm for it.

"I don't know about ya'll but that spot in the beginning looked poppin tonight" May said. All the guys and Sango looked confused.

"You'll grow to understand her" Rin explained.

"Spanish spot it is" Kagome laughed.

"Spanish spot?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"They're fun- don't worry" Kagome assured him.

The place was loud. There was seating outside and seating inside and a circle bar inside. The music was roaring and people were dancing inside.

"Wow.." Inuyasha said.

"You don't even know the half of it" Kagome smiles at him.

"Finally- Hispanics" May sighed, happily before ordering drinks for everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Shit- that packs a punch" Kouga yelled.

"We know our Rum" May winked. "Dance with me" she pulled up Kagome.

It was merengue playing. Simplest of Spanish dancing. Kagome stood up with pride at having a friend who taught her everything. May family practically considered her Puerto Rican by association. Everyone else just watched because they didn't know how to dance it. Not like Inuyasha had a problem with that. The sight of his now girlfriend dancing like that with another girl? He had to hold his legs right, basically.

"Um- Sango?" Miroku poked her.

"Yea?" She looked at him.

"Does that person look familiar to you?" He pointed to the end of the bar. Someone was looking straight at them as if trying to figure out who they were.

"Oh. Shit." Sango muttered but it was too late.

"Inuuu!" It yelled before getting off of the bar and running to them as fast as her cheap heels could take her. She tackled him.

"What th- Rika? What the hell are you doing here" he was careful not to hug her back as he pried her off.

"Well shit" Kouga muttered next to Ayame.

"Who's that?" She asked him.

"Trouble" was all he said.

"Inu baby- you didn't tell me you were coming to Florida" she put her arm around his.

"Why would I?" He looked at the dance floor but couldn't see Kagome anymore.

"Don't be silly- we could spend time together" she cuddled into him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked

"Slightly buzzed- i mean come on, it's a bar. Whoo!" She screamed.

"Rika, I'd appreciate it if you got off of me- now" he kept looking around to find her but he couldn't. He was worried about that.

"But Inu-baby I haven't seen you in over a month! I've missed you baby" she tried to kiss him when it finally came down.

"Inu baby?" Kagome snorted from behind him. He cursed.

"Uh- hi" was all he could say.

"Hi? That's what you say when I catch a girl on you? Hi?" She started laughing.

"Kagome I'm-"

"Who's this?" Rika snarled.

"No one you need to be concerned with but I would appreciate you letting go of him" Kagome stood up in front of her. Despite the situation, Inuyasha was impressed and slightly turned on by that.

"I don't care what you appreciate but I do care to know why your around Inuyasha" Rika stoop up straight too. She had about a foot on Kagome but the girl did not falter an inch. May stepped to Kagome's side with a look of murder that none of them knew she could achieve.

"His girlfriend" she answered and the other girl laughed.

"Are you delusional? He's been dating me for over a year" she kept laughing. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha.

"She's lying" Miroku spoke up from the table. Everyone looked at him. "She's never been his girlfriend, Kagome. She's the delusional one. Been since we met her" he added, nonchalantly.

"No ones talking to you Miroku" Rika hissed at him stepping towards him but Sango moved in front of him.

"Nice to see you too Rika. Your nose feeling better?" She cocked her head to the side in a mocking manner.

"No thanks to you.." The other girl muttered and Sango smirked. Kagome made a mental note to ask about that later.

"Anywho- I'm leaving now."

"We haven't even eaten!" Ayame whined.

"I'll come back to pick you up when you want- I don't want to be here" and she walked out. Inuyasha pushed Rika away and ran after her.

"Kagome! You're just gonna leave- like that?"

"You seem occupied enough without me there" she put a hand on her hip.

"You didn't even let me explain-"

"Please, enlighten me" she crossed her arms now.

"Look, I met her last year. Around second semester we hooked up-once" Kagome snorted. "But that was it! There was no relationship after that"

"So it was strictly a one and done?" She raised a brow.

"Yes- I mean, just with her" he pleaded his case.

"You know this doesn't help you, right?" She looked at him like he was stupid.

"Jesus Christ, Kagome. Have I done anything to make you think so bad of me?" He threw his hands up. People walking by were staring by now.

"don't know- haven't known you long enough." She simply said.

"Cut the bullshit- do you honestly believe I'd two time you like that- with her?"

"What's wrong with her- I mean, she dresses kinda slutty but she is pretty. Is she not good enough for a relationship, Inuyasha"

"Will you cut it out! I've done nothing to you!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, I don't have the energy for this- I can't do this with you"

"What the hell did I do?!"

"You let her strangle you with her arms. You let her continuously claim you in front of me as well as insult me. What did you do? Nothing, that's what." She started to walk away from him but he pulled her back.

"Stop- Inuyasha, please" she tried to push him away but his grip was too strong.

"No. I need you to understand me. I'm not here to hurt you, dammit. I'm not the type to date, no- never really have been. I fucked around, I get that. But with you.. Something told me I needed to have you. I don't want anyone else with you. I wouldn't have put so much effort in getting your damn attention if I didn't want it for good! Don't you get that?" He yelled at her and she was stunned.

"I-"

"I know you don't date and I know it's something someone did to you. I don't know what it is he did- one day I'll find out and kick his ass for it. But I will make it easier for you to trust me. Shit, I'll make it easier for you to love me and soon. I wouldn't pull some shit like being with another girl to you, trust that." She still couldn't say anything to that. So, he just kissed her and she kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss. The type of kiss Kagome normally would have chosen for private situations but she was too dazed to care at the moment. He held her small face with his hands and kept her there in case she tried to move away from him. Eventually, they needed air.

"God.. What did he do?" He whispered as he leaned forehead to forehead with her.

"Inuyasha, I can't.."

"Shh, I know. It's fine" he whispered as he put his arms around her waist.

"You know it's way too hot for this type of hug, right?" She teased into his chest.

"Shut up and take it" he smiled and held her anyways.

* * *

They all decided that looking for another place to eat was in order and the rest of the night at downtown Disney was peaceful. They all went home and decided that the next day would be spent by the pool. They had decided for it to be Inuyasha's too.

"I love having rich friends" May sighed as she tanned by the pool.

"I love having freeloading friends" Kagome teased.

"You know damn well you've raided my closet just as much as I have yours" May fought.

"Yea- whatever" Kagome waved her from her spot in the pool. They were playing volleyball inside. Sango, Ayame and Kagome versus Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. Rin and Sesshomaru were laying down as well as May.

"Can some of you girls help me with the snack sets. Boys! You better dry yourself before coming inside!" Izayoi called from the French doors. They all got out of the pool and filed into the house. Inuyasha gave Kagome one quick little kiss before they got inside. The boys flicked on the tv and the girls went into the kitchen that was open to the living room.

"Yo- they're talking about that case again" Kouga called from the couch. Kagome ignored it.

"Which one?" Inuyasha sat next to him.

"Onigumo's son" he answered.

"Little dick?" Inuyasha laughed.

"He will never live that down" Miroku laughed.

"So what about him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, let's see" Kouga turned up the volume.

"And who stepped forward has provided of contact with Onigumo on the night of the attack. Some say that there are more victims of his brutal assaults and we are currently working to bring those names of these victims to put together all the pieces of this story-" a plate broke, on the floor. All the little snacks on it fell across the floor as Kagome just stared at the wall of the TV. Her eyes hadn't blinked and her hands were still positioned as if she was still holding the plate.

"Kagome?"

"Dear?"

"Babe?"

"-come on" May dragged her away from everyone and upstairs into some room. "Love, breathe"

"Their looking for me.." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those people- on the news channels. They are looking for my name. I'm the last victim. At least, I think I am.."

"Kagome.. Sweetie, I told you people were gonna dig into this.." May sighed.

"Kagome.. Are you alright?" The rest of the girls filed in, including Sango.

"Kagome, listen to me. This means nothing. Your name is your name and if it gets out well you sue because it your privacy. Okay? Remember everything that happens is up to you, sweetie. You do not have to get involved if you don't want to."

"I'm a turning point May, I need to!"

"You don't have to do anything, Kagome" Ayame spoke up.

"You weren't?.." Sango started to catch on.

"You were?" She added, with a hand over her mouth in shock. Kagome just nodded.

"I need to be a part of this. I could have ended it before but I didn't.."

"Do not start that one. This is not your fault." May put her hands up to shut the girl up.

"May-"

"No- I'm not hearing it. We are not hearing it." She said.

"I don't care anymore. I need to do something"

"Are you sure about this? You name will be everywhere with this- you know that"

"I either throw myself to the wolves or I'm thrown, right?" She half smiled at May.

"Seriously though. You ready to do this yet?" May asked.

"Are you ever really?" Kagome laughed, despite herself.

"Kagome.." Sango came over and hugged the girl. She took the support with a smile and a half hug back.

"I'm alright, guys. I'll be fine"

"Equivalent of miserable- remember? You need to advance your vocab." May put her arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Yea I know but- I'll be okay" she gave her a small smile.

"You've got us, babe. You'll be fine" Ayame stepped up to her.

"Me too- now" Sango came to her.

"thank you" Kagome said to them all.

"We love you toads, we're always here for us" may shrugged as if it was obvious.

"Toads?" Sango asked.

"Weird story.." Kagome laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" Kaori looked at her daughter.

"Mhmm" she was staring at the phone in the center of the breakfast table.

"Kagome?" Her dad called.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to" he said

"I know."

"So you still want to?" He asked.

"I feel the need to. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the breaking point"

"So am I calling him?" Her mom asked.

"I don't think I can.." She looked down.

"We know, Hun. Baby steps." Her mother assured her as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi, Higurashi speaking for Aaron please?.."

Kagome's stomach started churning.


	7. Chapter 7

***Revised***

 **Chapter 7, around the world together**

"You guys honestly want to kill me!" Kagome was being dragged by the girls.

"It's not that big a of a deal you brat!" May yelled.

"Yes it is!" She tried to push back but nothing was gonna work. Inuyasha already paid for her anyways.

"Babe?" He showed up beside her.

"What" she asked, sharply.

"It's Magic Kingdom, not the end of the fucking world."

"Have you been to Magic Kingdom with these two?!" She pointed at May and Ayame. Ayame acted shy and May just smirked at the comment.

"Uh- no" he answered.

"So obviously, you have no idea what the end of the world feels like or at least what losing your feet feels like then." She scoffed as she crossed her arms. Finally, they pulled her into the monorail to get to Main Street.

"I hate you all" she said stepping off the train.

"Hey- you've got all of us this time. Won't be too bad" Kouga hugged Ayame from behind as he said this.

"Ya'll a couple yet? Seriously Ayame, playing hard is one thing but you move like molasses here" May complained as she pretty much hopped down the stairs onto Main Street. Just as they all got down there, they blocked off the street for a parade that Kagome saw coming from a mile away. Or maybe she was just so used to the Disney schedule already.

"Jesus Christ.." She mumbled, stuffing her face into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What now?" He asked.

"Just wait-" specific music came out of the speakers and people came jogging out to the streets to dance. It was simple movements but they were all in sync and smiling like maniacs.

"Ahhh!" Ayame screamed as she pushed to the front of the rope and mimicked the dance moves with the dancers. Some of the smiles on their faces actually became genuine as they noticed at her. Ayame knew the whole thing. There wasn't much to it but she knew it. And did it. The whole time.

"She's a special one.. Isn't she?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You have no idea.. Wait till she sees Alice."

"In Wonderland?"

"Ooooooh yea." Kagome giggled.

"And May?" He asked.

"Country bears and goofy"

"Wow.." Was all he could say and Kagome laughed. "And you?" He raised a brow.

"What about me?" She went red.

"What makes you a groupie?"

"Nothing-"

"Ariel, Cinderella, and Tink" May smirked from behind them.

"Ass" she muttered.

"Always a pleasure- now hurry up. There's a bear show in ten minutes and I ain't missin it!"

"Are we seriously doing this- first thing in the park?" Ayame whined.

"Uh-duh" May walked passed them.

"Ariel?" Inuyasha was still looking down at her.

"I have this um- thing with mermaids.." She looked away from him.

"Tink?"

"And fairies.."

"And Cinderella?" He was smirking now.

"She was my first princess, okay?" She gave up. She looked up at him like a scolded child. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ugh- sickening." May was on front of them with her arms crossed and her hips cocked to the side. She was obviously waiting for them to step it up and follow.

"Lead the way highness.." Kagome stuck her hand out and bowed for effect.

"More like it" May passed her hand and Inuyasha just laughed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Escaping.." She was pulling him away from everyone and towards the monorail.

"To where, exactly" he looked scared.

"Relax- I'm not stealing you off to your death. There's just one park I'd rather be at than Magic Kingdom" she pulled him out of the monorail and down to the parking lot to catch the Disney bus.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Epcot" she smiled.

"Around the world?" He asked her.

"How'd you know?" She flushed.

"Lucky guess" he smiled before kissing her.

The bus ride was short and when they got there, she pulled him past crowds to the front to place there pass bands onto the mouse pad and finger prints. They both walked in hand in hand. They did a few rides in the first part before heading to the never ending supply of culture.

"So this is your favorite part?" He asked her.

"You could say that" she pulled him into Mexico.

"Oh, where we gonna eat?" He looked excited.

"I was gonna suggest Japan?" She laughed as they walked into the Pyramid.

"Do you not eat Japanese food every day?"

"Just because it's made by a Japanese person does not make it Japanese food- racist" she snorted and he started laughing.

"Fine-fine, Japan then" he crossed his heart. They looked through all little shops and Inuyasha couldn't get over this little boot shot glass so he bought it, as well as a crystal Ariel necklace but Kagome didn't know that.

They left Mexico and went into China. There was a show going on and pictures being taken with Mulan. Kagome had bought a cute kimono from one of the shops before going on their way to Germany through Africa. Inuyasha just had to buy one of the carved figurines before they went to the Whether's shop in Germany.

"Caramel apple?" He asked her.

"Oh no- those things fall apart, caramel corn? Split?" She looked up at him.

"Fair enough" he bought it and they left Germany, on to Italy.

"They have the best perfumes here-" Kagome went running into a shop that Inuyasha couldn't breathe in. She bought one type to take home and share with her mother before Inuyasha could breathe outside again.

"They have some great chocolates" she looked up at him.

"Want me to buy you some?" he asked.

"I can buy my own- thank you." She put her nose in the air.

"Yeeeees but I want to buy you things. It's required when dating." He smirked.

"Not when dating me" she walked into the shop and pulled out a basket to put chocolates in.

"What is required when dating you then? So I'm better prepared." He asked.

"Hmmm, humor. If you don't understand sarcasm I don't even see how we can be friends" she started to think. "Aspirations- I have my own and if you don't have yours I don't see how we'll ever see eye to eye on mine. And a sensitive side. I don't need big and expensive things just someone to be there for me as I will them." She topped off as she put the basket on the counter to pay.

"Sounds like I can pull it off" he poured his contents into her basket and took her from her before stepping in front of the cashier. He payed.

"Don't get too cocky now and I said I could pay for myself" she argued.

"And I said I wanted to pay- tough luck" he smirked.

"Shut up" she smacked his arm.

"So where to now?" He looked around.

"Proud ole America" she mocked.

"Anything to do?" He asked.

"We can hear people sing and enjoy a turkey leg." She laughed.

"I think I'm good, next is?.."

"The mother country" she laughed when he was confused. "Japan, stupid" she added and his cheeks flushed red.

"Whatever-" he grabbed her hand and dragged through the colonials to Japan. The scenery was great. There were imitations of old Japanese attractions and a koi pond. The large shop was the lower floor of one of the buildings and the restaurant was on top. They made there way to the restaurant first.

"Food any good?" He smirked as they sat down.

"I should smack you for that" she giggled. They ordered and had casual conversation while they waited with their drink.

"You said you could handle my requirements, right?" She looked at him.

"Yes."

"You have goals? Something you plan on doing in the future?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I do" He smirked.

"That's usually when you explain them, dummy"

"Well, for starters, graduation. After that, I'm starting a paid internship with my dad and Sesshomaru who already works with him. Father plans on passing down the company and if I can prove myself like Sesshomaru has than we both get half of it to run. I want to run my dad's company." He finished just when the food got there.

"That's amazing. It's big which is always a good thing." She smiled at him.

"How about you? What are those aspirations for you?"

"I'm already starting my masters program in January for Oceanography. After that I'm hoping to work my way up in the Aquarium business. One day own my own." She gave a shy smile.

"Even bigger but it suits you" He winked at her as they ate.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at her seriously.

"Um, okay?" She was kind of scared.

"I know you've dated before but- how much exactly?" He asked her.

"Not much, my last real relationship was over two years ago. Anything before that was casual dating that never amounted to much." She shrugged it off. He wanted to ask more questions but didn't want them to end up arguing in public. He thought of saving that for the United Kingdom.

"How about you?" She raised a brow at him as their food arrived. Inuyasha thought carefully before really answering.

"Nothing serious for years, just-"

"Random hookups here and there?" She finished with a smirk.

"Yes, hookups here and there" he smiled back.

"I hope you know I'm not that kind of girl" she started eating.

"I wouldn't have been with you this long if I thought you were"

"We haven't been together for that long" she air quoted together.

"Exactly" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're gross" she laughed.

"Kagome?" He shouldn't ask this. He really shouldn't but here ally wanted to.

"Hmm?" She was finishing up her food by now.

"Have you um- been, with anyone?" He spoke carefully. Her eyes almost fell out for a second before she regained herself.

"Consider me a virgin" she spoke low with her head facing her lap.

"Consider?" What was she like like some born again virgin?

"I'm a virgin to whomever is concerned, okay?" She smiled at him and fully finished off her food now.

"Okay" he left it at that.

* * *

"Go figures we'd find you two here" their friends were standing in the Japanese center. May had her arms crossed and faced Kagome.

"Were you really that surprised? I've left you guys in Magic Kingdom before"

"Which is why we knew you'd be here, stupid" Ayame stepped up.

"Whatever- you gonna argue or enjoy the cultural festivities" she ended that sarcastically with a fake fluttering of her eyelashes in the end for effect.

"You're lucky this is a public place" May argued as she went into the Japanese store.

They bought some stuff all together in the shop before heading out to France. They didn't do much in the next countries except watch the girls take pictures. Soon it was getting late and nearing the time for the fireworks. They found a spot back in Japan for it and stayed there. May had pulled Kagome aside for a talk.

"You can't still be ma-"

"Shh- did you do it?" May waved her off.

"Do what?" Kagome was confused. Was she supposed to do something?

"Did you tell Inuyasha?"

"Tell him what?"

"About Aaron and you know.." May prodded.

"What? No!" Kagome hissed making sure no one was around her to hear.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not just something you bring up during casual conversation May"

"Then have a serious conversation, stupid"

"May."

"Kagome"

"I can't-"

"Would you rather him find out over the news?" She asked her.

"Aaron assured me that it won't be out for at least a week. The courts are obligated to keep names quiet by my request." Kagome argued.

"Sweetie, people don't give damn what you request. Your name is on the files now and someone is going to dig in whatever way they can to get it. It could be out by tonight!" May fought.

"It won't"

"You don't know that. Do you like him?" May asked.

"I mean, he's-"

"Cut the crap with me. Do you like him, yes or no?"

"I do" Kagome agreed before she could stop herself.

"I knew it!" May jumped up and down.

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed as she pulled the girl back down from her hops.

"Fine fine, back to my point- you like him? You don't want him to get upset thinking you don't trust him enough with this information but the world can know." May argued.

"No, I don't.."

"Then tell him."

"Not tonight. Please? I want to see the fireworks in peace, May."

"Fine! But you better do it soon or it won't just be the case you might lose."

May walked away from the girl and Kagome just watched her get to the group. Everyone was talking together by one of the railings next to the water. The view was breathtaking. The water glistening and the Epcot ball illuminated behind the water where the fireworks would light up the sky. She walked up next to Inuyasha who was messing around with Kouga. May and Ayame were talking and Sango and Miorku were arguing about something. The fireworks started soon and Inuyasha pulled Kagome from behind into a warm hug for the whole show. She spent the time in his arms and actually enjoyed it but there was the nagging voice in the back of her head. She knew what she had to do by actually doing it was the hardest part.


	8. Chapter 8

***Revised***

 **I know- I've been lost. Forgive me?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8, A talk.**

She couldn't sleep a wink, nothing. Most of her time was spent on the roof with her piano but the notes wouldn't come clearly to her. She was also pretty sure she knocked out on her piano bench. Why did she wake up in her room, under her covers? She had no idea.

"Mom?" She walked down into the kitchen where her mother was baking something with Izayoi.

"Hmm?"

"what time is it?"

"Around 3"

"In the after noon?!" Kagome screamed.

"sweetie you've been in bed all day. Makes sense since you were upstairs all night" Her mother replied.

"How exactly did I end up in my bed? I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the bench"

"Inuyasha carried you down" Izayoi answered like it was nothing. Kagome on the other hand, she was in shock.

"He took me to my room?"

"He was up all night listening to you play- he looked a little worried about you. We came over together and your mother let him know that you were asleep upstairs. He practically ran up there to get you and put you to bed." Izayoi smiled as Kagome put her hands to her reddening cheeks. They felt hot and were getting warmer.

"Is he still here?" She asked.

"Oh no- all your friends are over at our place. They didn't want to wake you" Izayoi answered.

"May and Ayame didn't want to wake me?" Kagome looked at her mother.

"He had to drag them out but it worked" She smiled.

"I think I'll take a shower and go see them" She said before leaving the room.

* * *

"You're an idiot"

"No I am not!"

"You should have seen that coming"

"Well I didnt! Am I stupid?" She looked at Kouga with puppy eyes.

"Of course not baby.. but it was a stupid move" He replied carefully.

"What's she do?" Kagome walked up to everyone in Inuyasha's living room.

"Dive in at 6 feet" May answered.

"Stupid" Kagome smirked.

"I hate you all." Ayame sunk.

"Babe?" Inuyasha walked into the room. His towel was over his head and he only had his trunks on. Water was still glistening over his skin and she suddenly found it hard to talk or just look at only his face.

"Dog got your tongue?" May teased from behind the girl as Inuyasha smirked and walked up to her. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her off the ground for a kiss before putting her back on the ground.

"Wanky" May dodged a couch pillow from the red girl.

"Why the hell are you guys always watching the news?" Kagome complained as she sat next to Ayame and Kouga.

"Miroku" Kouga answered.

"I find it useful to know what's going on with the world, thank you very much." Miroku waved from his love seat in front of the tv. "In fact this is one story I'm following-" He was pointing at a reporter with the words Onigumo Case underneath her. He turned up the volume as Kagome heart skipped a few beats.

"In other words, he's a closet political nerd" Sango teased but her words where like thin air to Kagome.

"Rumor has it that several more witnesses have turned up with previous cases that have failed against Mr. Onigumo. At the moment, it is said that those names are classified but once we get those names out, you'll be the first to know. Maya Hernan, this is Buzzin News." And the reporter was changed. No one besides May and Inuyasha seemed to notice Kagome. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she hasn't even blinked. Before she could stop herself, tears started falling. They streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know why though. She could feel her heart beating and the struggle to breathe but tears? She wasn't even trying to cry. It just happened.

"Girls" May called as she picked up Kagome and dragged her upstairs into another room. She wasn't responding to even being moved up a staircase. Inuyasha could only just watch because Sango wouldn't let him up. She said that it was something May and Ayame had to deal with only.

"Sango- I need to make sure she's alright!"

"She's fine Inuya-"

"She was crying!" He choked as he looked and saw that they took her into his room.

"Inuyasha, she'll be fine" Sango was stern. She wasn't going to let him pass and he knew it. He gave up and walked into the backyard. There was a way into his room from the gardens. He climbed the pipe with vines up to his balcony. He could see them inside. Kagome was down on her knees with her face in her hands. May just closed the door and Ayame was kneeling in front of her. He put his ear to the crack to listen.

"Kagome? Kagome! Please, answer me" Ayame was pleading. Kagome didn't move.

"You didn't say anything yet did you?" May walked up to her. "Sweetie you can't let yourself get like this. It's been more than two years." May knelt down.

"Kagome? Why do you do this? you're letting this get to far-"

"There's more" She finally spoke.

"More?" May asked.

"I'm not the only one.." She choked.

"Oh Kagome- you had to figure that at some point. The gap was too large for nothing else to happen." May said.

"I could have done something.. DON'T YOU SEE THAT" She looked up at them with pools in her eyes.

"Kagome, don't star-"

"I could have stopped these things before they happened! Don't even deny it! If I wasn't so stupid and stubborn-"

"You were hurt, dammit! That doesn't make you stupid or stubborn!" May yelled at her.

"They're gonna find out.." Kagome said, low.

"You knew that, hunny" Ayame stroked her back.

"I need to tell him.." She whispered.

"I already told you that" May said.

"Who Inuyasha?" May just nodded.

"Get me Inuyasha" She sat up from the floor.

"Are you sure? You're a bit of a wreck" May said.

"Just get him, I don't care..." Kagome begged from the floor. The girls got up together and left the room. Inuyasha hopped down from his balcony and ran into the living room before they would find out he was up there. They came down and told him that she wanted him. He went upstairs by himself. She was in his room though he doubted any of them knew that.

"Kagome?" The door opened slowly. She was sitting on the bed holding her arms as if she was cold. He ran to her.

"Tell me what's wrong, please?" He bent down in front of her. "I can't stand seeing you like this" he added. She tried to steady her breathing easy enough to talk. He waited as long as it took her.

It felt like ages but finally, she spoke. "Inuyasha.."

"Yea?"

"I.. Um I need- to tell you.. Something-" she choked.

"Tell me" he cut her off. She couldn't. She wanted to tell him-really tell him everything but she couldn't yet. It just wasn't coming out.

"I- I can't yet.." She started crying again. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled into a hug for comfort.

"Kagome.."

"I wa-want to. I just- it's not easy.. For me-" she said. "Please.. Just make this.. Go away" she put her face in his chest and she felt him move them closer to the center of the bed. She panicked.

"Nono- no" she pulled away from him, screeching. Waving her hands around.

"Kagome- calm down, please?" He grabbed her hands to keep them still. "I'm just trying to lay down with you- can I do that?" He asked. She breathed. She calmed down slowly and thought about it before nodding yes. He pulled her again and placed her laying down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and stayed laying next to her. He knew she was having a little panic attack so he kept some distance between them. However, she needed his comfort to feel better at all. She nestled closer to him and put her head on his chest. His arms went around her back and she tensed up before relaxing in his arms.

"What is it about you.." He mumbled as he heard her breathing steady. She was fast asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later alone in his bed. The lights were off and the only light coming from a crack in the shades. He shot up and started searching the room in the dark looking for Kagome. He found her looking out the window that faced her house. She had one of his sweaters on and he wondered when she even put it on. Regardless, he loved the way it looked on her. He quietly got out of bed and walked towards her. He hugged her from behind scaring her for a second until he started rocking with her and calmed her down. He looked out of the window she was at and saw a black car in front of her parents home. He'd never seen that car but obviously Kagome knew who it was.

"Family?" He asked, looking down at her but she didn't look back.

"Family friend.." She answered.

"I should go.." She pulled away and started taking off his sweater.

"Take it-" he stopped her. "Looks better on you, anyways" he smirked and she smiled, despite her mood. She gave him a quick kiss before leaving him in his room. She went downstairs and found no one there. She left quietly and walked across the street to her own home. Inuyasha was watching from his window the whole time. He saw her slowly tread to her home and her mother meet her at the door with a man he's never seen before. Must have been the guy with the black car. He saw her take a quick look back at his house before closing her front door.

* * *

Since that day Kagome hasn't been the same and Inuyasha's noticed. The girls were skipping around it and trying to act normal with Kagome but Inuyasha wasn't buying it. They all went shopping together and they were trying their best to bring the enthusiasm to the air with Kagome around but it wasn't making much of a difference. her smiles were small and her laughter was low. The energy wasn't in it. Inuyasha couldn't do anything but stay by her side and try to be affectionate. At some points she would flinch and he would apologize if he hurt her or something. Most of the time though, she let him hold her, kiss her and comfort her.

The car he saw that day has come around a few times now too. He'd usually see it there when he woke up at noon but be gone no later than when he planned on going over there. It was there this morning. He was eating cereal in his kitchen and it was still parked in Kagome's garage. He went to put his dishes in the dishwasher when he heard them by the kitchen.

"Is he gone yet?" His mother complained.

"No dear" His father answered.

"He's been here all week! What could they possibly have to go over now?"

"There's a lot to cover with this sweetie."

"The poor girl. She doesn't deserve any of this trouble"

"She didn't deserve any of that trouble either but now she's just doing what she can to put that devil behind bars, my love."

"She hasn't been the same since she agreed to testify.." His mother spoke low now.

"After two years, that night is being brought back in public now. Rape is not nothing to the ones who went through it alone."

 _Rape?_

 _Who the hell was raped?_

"Oh look- he's leaving!"

"Let us go then." His mother and father walked out of the house. Inuyasha watched out of the window to where his parents were heading.

"Kagome's?"

For a second he was confused beyond belief. But then he started to think back to all the times they've all hung out. So many incidents started to make sense to him.

 _No..._

 _She wasn't?-_

So many thing started to click together. The pushing him away at first. Flinching at moments when he touched her. The hiatus from dating. The screams she let out when he tried to put her on the bed. The one boyfriend that messed her up. But who could it be? Who could have done this to her? He tried to think harder before he couldn't even hold himself up. He slid down the wall by the window and ended up on the floor but his mind was at work. He tried to think back to the times they've been together to get a clue but he couldn't. Maybe he was too blind to see it but it just wasn't coming to him. But he needed to know.

Being already dressed, he got up and left his house. He didn't want to just go through the front door. He wasn't in the mood for formalities. Instead, he went around the side and climbed a huge drain pipe to where he figured she'd be and she was. She was hunched over the piano. By the way her body was moving he could tell she was crying. He slowly walked over to her.

"Kagome?"


	9. Chapter 9

***Revised***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9, The truth.**

"Kagome?" He spoke low and she tensed before she saw who spoke. She tried to wipe her tears and fix herself before looking at him.

"Wha-what are you doing here? I'm not ready yet-"

"Kagome" he cut her off. She looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Who was it?" He looked serious. Almost full of pain. It hurt her to see it.

"Who was who?"

"Kagome- I know. Just.. please, tell me" He knelt down in front of her.

"I-I.."

"I know it's not.. easy but just please- talk to me." He begged.

"How did you-?"

"That doesn't matter now, Kagome." She took a deep breathe. This moment was coming and she knew it but actually going through it was a different story.

"You know that court case? Tycoon Onigumo's son being outed?" She asked him.

"Yea.. what about it?"

"It.. It was a little over two years ago. I just started school- when I met Ayame. May wasn't around and I wasn't used to that but Ayame was around. I was the- the freshman. The newbie" Inuyasha just nodded along with the story. Scared that if he stopped her for questions she wouldn't want to go on with the story. And he needed to know more than he wanted to ask any questions. "He was the Junior prodigy. Academic excellence, athletic God, and the campus charmer." She laughed to herself.

"I wasn't stupid. I was never the type to throw my dignity away for anything not even the class dream boy. But I was foolish enough to fall for him. I mean- it's the most cliche thing right? The fresh meat falling for the guy everyone wants? But I did. Stupid right?"

"It's not stupid"

"I should have known better-"

"Shut up with that and go on" He waved and cut her off. She gave him an offended glare before calming down and continuing. Inuyasha gave him self a mental pat on the back for handeling her so well.

"We dated for a few months. I was always really into my studies so I didn't have time to seriously date. But- Near the end of the year about two weeks before the year ended we- Ayame and I went to one of his Frats parties and of course I went straight to him. Ayame and I agreed to meet back at a certain time so we split ways. His friends kept giving me drinks and I didn't mind because we were gonna take a taxi home. He brought me upstairs and just started talking to me but- at one point, I stopped. I fell down on the bed and couldn't move. My body just wasn't listening to me. They put something in my drinks- to this day I still don't know what it was. Whatever it was didn't knock me out though. I was awake the whole time he had his way with me. It felt like forever for me.. His friends were there the whole time. Just watching and cheering him on" she snorted.

"When it was over, my body still wouldn't move. I kept my eyes shut hoping they would just leave me alone. But the fact that my body made no movements, they thought- they thought I was gone."

"Dead?" His heart sank at the thought.

"Mhmm. They dragged me out the back of the house into the backwoods. I was left by some tree a good distance away around one in the morning."

"How did you-"

"Ayame found me. I was abale to move only a little but I pushed and tried to scream. When I didn't show up on time she went looking everywhere for me and heard my screaming. For the next day I spent it getting my muscles to move again. That was when we started to get as close as we are now. She was the one who literally cleaned me up and helped me recover.." She smiled thinking about her friendship.

"Did you ever.."

"Try to get him? Yea. But no one would believe the son of such an established man with such a fine resume would do this sort of thing. I had no one on my side to tell them otherwise. It became a battle of who could pay a wittier lawyer at that point and I wanted nothing to do with it anymore. If the case was going to go on, I wanted it to go on because it was understood what he did. But they had completely forgotten about that. I dropped all charges." Inuyasha was shocked at that. His stubborn girlfriend gave up on something like that?

"He smirked at me in the courthouse and that was the last time I ever saw him. He graduated that year so I was able to continue studying which was the only thing I focused on from then on." She finished.

"I'm sorry.."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I um- don't want to repeat this for everyone since my names is going to be out pretty soon. You think you could um.. Sum it up for em?" She looked at him, finally.

"I will. Babe?" He looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't- I would never hurt you. You know that right?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"I know that.. I just. I have habits now.." She sighed. "It's not easy to get back to normal from that"

"Those phonecalls?" He asked.

"Aaron, our lawyer."

"That guy on the beach?" She flinched.

"Um.. he was one of his- uh, friends." She looked away.

"That was your.."

"My first time, yes."

"That's why you said to consider you a virgin.." He realized.

"I've been used but I've never had sex or made love. That's the way I see" She looked tense.

"I won't let him near you" he stood up.

"we'll be in the same courtroom, Inuyasha"

"As will I." He said, stern.

"You are not coming to New York for the case" she stood up.

"And why the hell not?" he hissed.

"Because I said so- God knows what you'll do or say when something pisses you off about the trial." She yelled at him.

"You've pretty much guaranteed that I'll be there now and everyone else probably will too"

"You won't know where to find me."

"We'll ask May" He smirked.

"Asshole.."

 _My asshole._

* * *

"Woah.."

"Wow-"

Inuyasha went home that day and told everything to the guys. They couldn't believe it.

"Did you tell her you knew him?" Miroku came to first.

"No. It didn't come up."

"But you plan on going? He'll recognize you in the courtroom. Not to mention K-"

"Don't even go there." Inuyasha warned.

"So you haven't told ehr about that either?" Kouga asked.

"No"

"Are you stupid? She just told you her freaking deepest darkest secret shit and you can't even talk about the girl that fucked you over? What kind of shit is that?" Kouga yelled.

"Drop it, okay?" Inuyasha passed him towards his room.

"You have to tell her!" Miroku yelled before he slammed the door.

* * *

"So you'll only be there one day?" May asked.

"That's all I've agreed to." Inuyasha was by her side with his arm around her back. She was comfortable leaning into him.

"How long is the actual trial?" Ayame asked.

"As long as it takes to come up with a verdict. I'll be heard once and that's it."

"When?" Sango asked. The others were still a little shocked by the shared information.

"Next week"

"What day?" May asked.

"You are not coming" she replied, seriously. But everyone laughed.

"You know you've just guaranteed all of us being there, right?" Kouga smirked at her.

"What I tell ya?" Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Guys, you can't. This is a serious day for me-"

"And you're gonna need your serious friends to be there for you" Miroku stepped in.

 _Lord, help me.._

* * *

She wasn't sad or depressed. Not happy or cheerful. She was just there. The day to leave was tomorrow. They were leaving a day early because May took it upon herself to plan a day and night out in the city the day before the trial. She has no idea how her dad did it but all of them were going to be in the courtroom on the day. Although, she's pretty sure it was Inuyasha's father who did it at the nagging of Inuyasha. Even his parents were going to be there. A good ole reunion in a courtroom. Apparently, Inuyasha had even gotten her a special room and a separate one that was connected by a door for the rest of the girls. May complained about special treatment but eventually shut up about it. Inuyasha's fathers jet would be flying them early in the morning and according to May the only sleep they'll get that day is on the plane. It almost feels like a vacation if she doesn't remind herself of why she's going to New York in the first place.

"Hey you" A voice at her door made her turn around.

"Inuyasha" She smiled and instantly felt better.

 _How does he do that?.._

"You okay?" He wlked over to her by the bed where she was finishing the small packing.

"Yea"

"And really?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. Really."

"May told me never to believe you when you say the word fine. Something about it translating to misery?" He looked confused.

"She's an idiot-don't listen to her"

"But is she right?"

"Only sometimes"

"And right now?"

"semi?"

"What's wrong?" He pulled her onto his lap. Surprisingly, she sat and got comfortable. He's been working on that with her. Just getting comfortable with normal things. To get used to being touched or affectionate. So far, he's only been able to get one make out that literally last 2 minute before he was left to take care of himself that night. To be fair, he got a little to excited about it. It's never happened to him before and he hates it now.

"I'm just- nervous."

"Everything will go smoothly, trust me"

"I just.. I haven't seen him in more than two years.."

"I know" He looked at her.

"I just don't how I feel about it, you know?"

"Yea but-" He paused for effect. "I'll be there. Your friends will be there. All for you" He kissed her nose and she smiled.

"I know.. Thank you" She hugged him. He fell into her and took in the scent that is Kagome. He loved it. "For everything" She added.

"hmm?"

She looked up at him from the hug with deep brown look was serious and deep. There was so much emotion that she was trying to keep in but it was getting hard. Kagome never let herself be commited to anyone but May, Ayame and of course her family. That was it. That's been it for years. Nothing else mattered but school and work. But somehow, at some point, a silver haired guy with a snippy attitude took her. He stuck around and pushed her just enough to claw at her wall. She hated to admit it but his clawing has made a difference. She cares about him way more than she intended and it was scary.

He was still looking down at her and loving everything he saw. A face with scars and a full life behind it but still able to be loving and caring and an amazing friend. Someone who's been hurt but picked herself up and found her way back to herself. He was seeing a beautiful, strong, and determined woman who swayed him. He was never the type to stick around to long when it came to any type of relationship outside of his guys and his family. But this girl pushed his button and intrigued him long enough to fall for her. He wasn't scared to admit the fact that he already loved this girl. In fact, he was just about ready to admit it.

"Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"I think I love you.." He said carefully, slowly looking at her.

"Toads?" She said with her cheeks reddening.

 _Did I really just say that?_

 _Oh dear god-_

"Toads?" He chuckled against her.

"It's a thing between me and the girls. When we were little instead of loads, May and I used to say we loved each other toads because it sounded cooler" She giggled in an adorable way that made Inuyasha's heart leap in a way he would never admit out loud.

"Well then.. I love you toads" He smiled down at her before kissing her softly.

"I love you toadser.." She said slowly looking down, feeling nervous.

 _I'm officially an idiot._

 _A lovestruck idiot.._

"You have no idea how releived that makes me feel" He snorted and she laughed against him.

"I do have a thing for charmers" She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad I could charm you" She pulled away from him playfully and smirked.

"Now I- need to finish packing so YOU need to shoo!" She pushed back out of her door.

"Afraid I'll see the secret sexy clothes you plan on packing just for me?" He teased and she actually felt comfortable with a joke like that for the first time in a long time. She loved it.

"You wish" She winked before slamming her door in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

***Revised***

 **Chapter 10, New York NEW YORK!**

"This should be illegal" May yawned.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Being awake this early" She answered.

"Stop whining" Kouga said before getting slapped on the arm by May.

"Shut up, tool"

"Alright degenerates- on the plane!" Inuyasha jogged up to them.

"Who you callin' degenerate?" May defended before racing to the plane for a good spot. Little did she know Kagome was already there with her parents and too hold of the couch.

"Will Rin be okay mom?"

"Oh she'll be just fine dear" Her mother winked at her but Kagome was dead confused. She trusted that she would be fine on her own and left it at that.

"Cheat" May said when she saw Kagome laying down on the couch. "A couch is not made for one" She tried to push her to the side.

"ahh- but it can hold two" Inuyasha fell on the couch next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her taking up the whole couch and getting daggers from May.

"Ugh- I'm taking a cot!" She stomped to the back of the plane to grab one of the beds.

"Us too!" Ayame and Kouga ran towards her.

"I swear if you guys have sex- I will throw you off this damn plane!" May hissed.

"May!" Kagome yelled at the girl.

"I am completely serious with that one"

"Don't get your freaking panties in a bunch, stupid!" Ayame yelled at her too.

"Whatever- don't disrupt the beauty sleep. I have to lug all you idiots round the city for the rest of the day. The more energy I have the better I can order you peasants around" Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched May pull down her eye mask and cuddle her bear and fleece blanket before she heard light snoring. Inuyasha found it hilarious as well.

"We should get some sleep too" Kagome told him.

"Cuddle?" He looked at her and Kagome couldn't help but love it. This big macho man just asked her to cuddle and it was the cutest thing ever. I good month ago, she would have punched someone who asked her to cuddle but right now? It was something she was looking forward to.

"Definitely" She smiled at him. They moved to lay down together on the couch. Inuyasha had his back on the couch and Kagome's head was on his chest. Their legs were intertwined and for a moment it made Kagome nervous but she took in Inuyasha's scent and felt his hold on her tighten. She was comfortable again.

"We've got a long day ahead of us, Princess. Get some sleep" He kissed her forehead and together they knocked out quickly for the whole ride.

"Who would have thought your son would be the one to break down my daughter.." Kaori smiled sweetly as she watched her daughter cuddled up with Inuyasha on the couch, sleeping together.

"Who would have known that your daughter would change my sons ways" InuTaisho chuckled.

"She is gorgeous, Kaori" Izayoi praised.

"Your sons alright but I'll never approve of anyone for my daughter" Kagome's father teased.

"I have faith in this one though.. They complete each other. I can see that" Izayoi said low.

"I agree. I haven't seen her open up like that in years. She's happy." Kaori said.

"We should hush up before we wake them up to get mad at us. That boy had an attitude when we get in his space like you have no idea."

"Have you even seen Kagome mad?" Her father teased.

The flight continued on and they were there soon enough. Mostly everyone slept. Inuyasha woke up a good 20 minutes before they landed and spent the reminder of the trip watching the potential love of his life sleep in his arms.

* * *

"Oh how I've missed the scent of the city!" May exaggerated as she walked off the plan with her bags.

"Exhaust and dead dreams?" Kagome teased.

"Cynic."

"You love it"

"I do. You ground me" May put her arm around her and they walked to the cars together.

"You guys are weird" Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome into him instead but May held her grip.

"HEY! Hands off my woman!" She teased as they all got in their cars. May, Kagome, Ayame and Sango rode together. The guys in another and the parents in the last.

They talked about different things together on the rides. May even brought up how close she's seen Kagome and Inuyasha lately. Kagome blushed and tried to change the subject but May never faltered.

"I'm just saying- I will be the maid of honor!" She declared.

"There will be no wedding May. Cut it out-" Kagome hissed.

"To be honest, I've known Inuyasha all my life. I don't think I've seen him spend more than a night with a girl in a long time." Sango said, thinking about it.

"He um- he's been in a uh another relationship?" Kagome asked carefully, ignoring May and Ayame's looks.

"Just one really. God, we hated her." Sango laughed and Kagome felt better.

"Really?!"

"Yea, but Inuyasha didn't care. He stuck with her- said he really liked her and all."

 _Oh.._

"She still around?" May asked.

"OH God no- she dropped Inuyasha like a rock for-" She stopped talking. Even covered her mouth for good measure.

"For what? Who?"

"For another guy." She simply said and the car stopped in front of a large building. They all felt like there was more to what she told but left it at that. The hotel looked gorgeous. MArble insides and chandeliers out of fairy tales. Kagome couldn't help but chastise her parents for turning this into a luxurious vacation.

"Dad- why are we staying here?" She asked them with a hand on her hip.

"Because a princess deserves comfort" Inuyasha hugged her from behind. She went red.

"I agree- my boy" Her dad laughed and hugged his won wife now.

"Alright you sickening love birds- to your room for some deathly needed showers and your ass better be down here by 10 or I'm raiding your rooms. Male or Female, I really don't give to shits." She smiled and skipped to the elevator.

"She is a lively one, isn't she?" Izayoi laughed.

"Oh she's just a vulgar version of the young you, Izayoi. All bossy and such." Kaori joked with the other mother as the parents went into the other elevator.

"You kids behave now!" Was the last thing the group heard.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of fun they all have when we aren't around." Inuyasha muttered.

"I am so not sticking around to find out" Kagome walked over to the elevator with her stuff.

"I'll show you to your room!" He called, jogging up to her.

"I can find it on my own you know"

"Yeaa- but I don't care" He smiled and waved to the others.

* * *

She had no idea who decided the room arrangements but she was almost positive that Inuyasha had something to do with it. All of them basically took up the whole floor so the bought it out. The only issue to Kagome is that the rooms were connected. She had no problem with May being on the other side of on door but the other? Well, the other was none other than her obnoxious boyfriend. Which brings her back to the theory that he arranged the rooms. He denies to a full extent but she isn't stupid. Her room is gorgeous though.

The floors are the same marble as the lobby with a large fluffy white rug in the middle at the end of a king sized bed that looked comfier than clouds. The bathroom had a huge jet tub and there was a glass shower room next to it. The size of this room was huge and she really didn't know why she had such an amazing room. There was only one way to find out. She knocked on the door.

"I really didn't think you would be knocking this soon."

She had taken her shower and gotten ready already but obviously, Inuyasha was a little slow a it. He opened the door with his hair drying in a towel on his head and another wrapped around his waist. The girl couldn't help but take a peak and try her hardest to hide her embarrassment. Even worse? She had to hide the feelings behind her reaction to the sight. Even Kagome had to admit that the guy was good looking. She's seen him in his trunks before so this was no different but something about the fact that the only article on him this time is a towel was a little enticing.

"Like what you see?" He leaned on the doorframe.

"Shut up- um, I came to ask you a question"

"Which is?"

 _Crap._

 _I seriously forgot my question_

 _Oh for the love of-_

 _Wait- no! I got it!_

"You chose the rooms didn't you?" She put a hand on her hip but the smirk on his face never left.

"I might of had an influence on the choices. Why do you ask?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh, just the fact that a door connects my bedroom to yours"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're standing in each others hallways, Kagome. Honestly, how have you made it through college." He teased

"Screw you"

"If you'd like" He smirked but she tensed. "Wait- I'm so-"

"No, stop." She put a hand over his mouth. "I'm fine"

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm-"

"Inuyasha, stop! I need this."

"Need what?"

"I need to get used to this. It wouldn't be you if you didn't make it least a dozen dirty jokes a day, would it?" She smiled and he calmed down.

"No, it wouldn't"

"Go finish getting ready" She pushed him into his room.

"You could help if you want?"

"Don't push it"

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

They were all in the lobby now. May was the first one there in edgy but comfy New York attire. Ayame was in a simple green dress with comfy flats and Kouga had on a blach tee shirt with Cargo shorts. Sango had on tight jeans with a white tank top. Miroku had on a purple polo with Black shorts to his knees. Kagome came down with shorts and a flowing black shirt. The last person to come downstairs late was Inuyasha who had on a red button down with dark jeans.

"Took you long enough" May complained as she stood up from the lobby chairs. "We all ready to go?"

"We've been for like half an hour" Sango complained.

"Oh relax- this doesn't took two seconds to prepare" He gestured to himself.

"Prick"

"You love it" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's cheek.

"Give it up love birds and pick a car" May said as they all walked outside and found three cars waiting. "We have to slpit but they're all going to the same location"

"You really went all out?" Miroku smiled.

"Well- when your best friend has a generous and loaded father. You can pretty much do whatever your heart desires" She winked and got in the first car with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Freeloader" Inuyasha teased.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to mind" She winked again.

"Can it you two" Kagome warned.

"But the banter is great for this type of relationship"

"Come again?"

"He's your boyfriend officially right? And don't pussyfoot the question" May looked at her.

"Well.. yea"

"I'm best friend numero uno so basically I'm supposed to fight him as long as he's around" She smiled.

"So forever?" He asked.

"All depends on you my friend" She winked.

"Oh I will be- don't worry"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. Inuyasha put his arm around her and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. She didn't know what it was but something just felt right at the moment. She felt complete in some odd way. The weight of his arm felt comforting. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt at ease with him next to her. Inuyasha on the other hand? He had a reason to be extremely nervous. The weight of his pocket felt like an anchor. The little wrapped up box was making him beyond nervous. He had no idea when to give it to her or even what to say when he does. He just felt like today was the day he would finally give it to her.

"We're here!"

"A cafe?"

"Have any of you eaten?" May glared.

"No but-"

"Then, appreciate the thought" My got out.

They all walked into some breakfast spot slash cafe. Kagome remembers it because When they were in high school, May found it and was always trying to get Kagome to come into the city to eat here. It was presumed one of her favorite spots from then on.

"FOOD!" The guys raced to order and the girls slowly followed.

"At least someone appreciates it.." May teased before they all found places to sit to eat.

"Inuyasha?" Sango pulled him.

"What's up?" he looked at her.

"I need to um- talk to you."

"Sure" they moved away from the group.

"Inuyasha"

"Yeaa?"

"You haven't told her"

"Told who what?" He played it off.

"Kagome. You haven't told Kagome"

"What do I need to tell her?"

"Don't play stupid. You haven't told her about Kikyo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything beyond this point is new so no need to be revised. Enjoy(:**

* * *

 **Chapter 11, Phase 1 and 2**

"I need to?"

"Of course you need to!" Sango hissed, looking around to see if anyone could hear.

"Why?" Inuyasha complained.

"What happens if she shows up at the courthouse?"

"She wouldn't-"

"How do you know that?"

"Would she seriously still be there after all this crap came out!"

"This is Kikyo we're talking about-

"She wasn't all that bad. You guys just always had it out for her." He argued.

"You're still gonna play that card? Inuyasha, she was a bitch and you know it"

"She was not! You guys never gave her a chance!" He yelled. Everyone heard and was looking at them funny. Sango gave up and walked back to the table. Miroku looked at her asking what was up but she just waved him off. Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm good" He nodded and started eating. She knew he was lying but didn't pry.

"Soooo, how's everyone feelin?" May smirked.

"Tired-"

"sleep-deprived-"

"Tired"

"Well! you did just get off a plane about 4 hours ago. If you couldn't find the time for some sleep, you're ametuers. We have a long day ahead of us!" She finished her food and threw out her tray before impatiently waiting for everyone else to finish and heading off to hail cabs.

"The museum?" Inuyasha complained.

"One of your girlfriends hang out spots" She winked and walked inside.

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Unfortunatly, yes" She smiled shyly before walking inside. Everyone just followed. Kagome, May, and Ayame used their memberships and got everyone inside. They split up once inside, despite May's whining. Ayame and Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku, Sango and May.

"The museum- really?" They were in the section that showed off different mammals throughout time and in different areas. Kagome was content reading the plaques and looking at the mannequins. Inuyasha just felt like looking at her and complaining.

"The place is serene and a great source of info." She offered as an excuse.

"Still, the musuem" He kept on.

"Just suck it up until May's next venture which should be in about an hour and a half." She pulled his hand and guided him throughout more halls and staircases than he could count.

* * *

"Are you dating May?" Miroku asked as they skimmed the gift shop. Sango just rolled her eyes with a little bit more ferocity this time.

"Yea, I've had the same boyfriend since freshman year." She said without looking at him.

"Really? Where is he?" Sango asked.

"London" She smirked. "He lives in the UK. I met him while I was studying abroad my freshman year. We've been together since"

"Wow, that's amazing. You've been able to make it work?" Miroku asked.

"Mhmm, Kagome has even had her dad send us on multiple trips over there just so I can go see him. Her parents know and don't mind. They get a vacation out of it. Her dad even wants to buy a house in the countryside out there" She smiled.

"You guy's are really close. Is Kagome this close with your family?"

"Def. My mom adores her. The girl couldn't be any more Japanese at heart but my mom still says she has our Puerto Rican blood in her. My brother even had a little crush on her, the perv." She shook her head.

"You're friendships are amazing. All I have are these idiots.." Sango laughed.

"How'd ya'll meet?"

"We've known each other since we were kids. From school. The guys were always friends and then when I moved into town, I fit in better with them than any of the girl groups at home." She smiled.

"I would have so been friends with you as kids." May said with a smile.

"Yea?"

"Def. But I have a question?" May turned to face her.

"What's up?"

"What's the deal with you and grabhands?" May smirked and Sango blushed.

"Absolutely nothing." Sango looked away.

"Bullshit. You so like him!" May nearly yelled but Sango put a hand to her mouth so Miroku wouldn't hear.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! That's why you nearly kill him when he get around other girls and flirts. It's kinda of cute, actually." She winked.

"It is not. He's a freaking idiot and can't see a damn thing. I'm going to spend the rest of my life pulling his hands off of other women." Sango sighed.

"Not if I have anything to do about it.." May looked mischeivous.

"What are thinking..?" Sango looked worried. May just pulled her arm and called for Miroku that they were leaving.

"I'm thinking it's time for part two of today" She smiled as they left the gift shop.

"How many parts to the day are there exactly?" Miroku asked.

"I haven't been able to finish counting yet so don't know.." She said, nonchalantly as she pulled out her phone to let everyone else know they were leaving now.

* * *

"Told you" Kagome said, looking down at her phone.

"What?"

"At least an hour until phase 2" She put her phone in his face and he saw the text from May.

"Wow, perfect timing." He roled his eyes as he pulled her away from the stuffed marine mammals.

"Asshole.." She growled as they left the buidling to meet the others outside.

"Where to now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry boys, but this one is more for the girls.." May smirked.

"Oh God no.." Kagome cringed.

"Oh god yes!" Ayame yelled.

"Times square, bitches!" They all got into the cars and drove off.

"What's so bad about times square?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Shopping. Shopping is the only reason she wants to be in times square unless it's nighttime and she wants to go clubbing or take pictures, looking cute" Kagome sighed.

"Really?" He looked at May who was acting innocent.

"I have no idea what she's talking about but yes we are going shopping, For Sango." She smirked.

"For Sango?" Inuyasha rose a brow.

"Yea, why?"

"Because the girl needs to have a boyfriend by the end of the night." She simply put it.

"With who? She won't just date some random stranger." Inuyasha argued.

"Is he really this slow?"

"About this, yea sorry." Kagome shook her head with May.

"I'm really missing something here, aren't I?"

"It's okay, I'm not with you for the brains.." Kagome started to stroke the back of his head. He knew that was an insult but he barely heard it with the ministration her hands were performing with his hair right now. It was heavenly. Kagome smirked at this newfound information and May faked a gag before staring out the window.

* * *

Three hours. Three hours later and most of the bags each girl carries belongs to Sango. May had taken it upon herself to create an entire wardrobe for the girl seeing that continuous jeans and tee shirts were not a closet to dream for. Halfway through, Sango started to complain about 3 floor stores and their necessity but Ayame just told her to let May do her job. The guys took it upon themselves to walk around Times Square on their own and let the girls do their thing.

"You with her yet?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"You with Ayame yet- like official?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up" Kouga looked away and Inuyasha swore he saw a blush creeping on the guys face.

"Dude- when are you gonna get on that?"

"I'm working on it!" Kouga yelled.

"Kouga, the lady is gorgeous and obviously feeling you too. Mark that before someone else does" Miroku told him.

"Seriously- do it. Marking is needed." Inuyasha sighed.

"How do I-um do that?" Kouga asked.

"I pretty much just told Kagome that she was mine and she took it." Inuyasha smirked with pride.

"Seriously?" Miroku asked.

"Yup" His ego was swelling.

"I won't ever understand how she can stand you.."

"So I'm supposed to just tell her that she's mine? That's it?" Kouga asked.

"What? NO! Be a romantic. Grab her- look into her eyes, tell her you love her or that she'll always be your princess. Bend her over and kiss her passionately under the city lights.. Something like that" Miroku told him.

"Why would he ever listen to you? Why would anyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guys are not hel- hey, is that the girls?" Kouga asked and they all turned around. The girls were in the street over the walking section underneath the trons. But they were with these two guys who were a little too close. May was talking to them but one of them was too focused on Ayame.

"What the hell?!" Kouga yelled, already steaming at the scene.

"I told you man. You need to mark it."

"Oh, I'll fucking mark it alright-" He was already walking, passing loads of people with one target. As he got closer, he heard the conversation and got even more pissed.

"Oh no, we're just here for a few days. Sorry, I can't go- Umf" She couldn't finish. She was pulled harshly away from the guy she was talking to and forced into something hard. Chiseled and rough but delightful. Next thing she knew, her lips were occupied. The kiss started out rough and lustful but ended up slow and amazing. There was passion and a longing in this kiss. It's something they've both wanted. He pulled away and placed her feet back on the ground.

"What. The. Hell. Kouga?" She looked up at him.

"I didn't like him talking to you.." He looked down.

"So you come and kiss me? What does that do?"

"That lets that asshole know that your with me nd no he cannot take you out" Kouga practically growled at the guy still watching them for confirmation. He never noticed Ayame look confused before clicking in her mind the fact that he just said she was his. Just as Kouga was about to say something else to the guy who was now glaring him down, she reached her hands up and pulled his face back down to hers and her lips again. After a good minute of another steamy kiss, she pulled away.

"It took you long enough, stupid.." She whispered and they both laughed.

"Sorry love." He kissed her node and she smiled up at him.

"This is gross.." May gagged to make fun.

"You think kisses are gross?" Kagome smirked and Inuyasha was confused at what she was getting at.

"Def. you guys do too much of it I swear. One more pair and I'm severing ties with all you lovebirds." She chuckled.

"Oh? I see. Maybe I should just send back your gift then.." Kagome shrugged for fun.

"My what?" All in a second, May was scooped up and kissed in the air before her feet were back on the ground.

"I'm offended you find my kisses gross" The man with a accent said after putting her back on the ground, leaving an arm around her waist.

"Never yours, my love." She coo'd up at him. He had a good foot and a half on her. None of them accept the girls best friends have ever seen May have such an angelic face with such a goofy smile. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"When did you do this?" Inuyasha whispered.

"The night she told us she was going to parade us through the city today." She smirked with pride.

"You're a little devil" He said into her neck as he pulled her into him.

"Alright! You're all free for the rest of the day. See you tomorrow!" May yelled before hitching a ride on John's back. He gave Kagome a knowing wink.

"A man that can tame the beast.." Miroku was in shock.

"John Edward Tanner, everyone" Kagome presented him although he was already gone with May.

"Wow- the name sounds british."

"Wel.. he is, so.." Sango said and they laughed and the guys.

"What do we do now?" Kouga asked.

"We have our own fun" Inuyasha said.

"We do?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yea- first we go back to the Hotel and we change for a night out, together" He smiled and every pretty much agreed. They all got into cabs and went back to the hotel.

"What are we actually doing tonight?" Kagome looked at him in the car.

"We're splitting up" He smirked.

"What?"

"I may be slow but I think I've caught on. Sango and Miroku like each other right? or at least, she likes him."

"I should kiss you for figuring it out"

"Will you?"

"Maybe later" She winked.

"Is that a promise?" He got excited.

"Possibly. But wait- how are we splitting up?"

"When we get back, you get Sango ready for a date with Miroku. We tell Ayame and Koua that they'll be going on their own and when it comes time to go out, Miroku and Sango are left on their own." He said, proud of his plan.

"You're so cute when you're devious" She leaned into him.

"Why thank you, gorgeous"

"Let's go have some fun" She smiled as the cabs pulled up to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

"You ready?" Ayame and Kagome were both peaking to each other from their doors through the hallway. Both in their towels, fresh from their showers. They had all come back from shopping and the girls decided that before tonight's outing, they would do Sango up and split up so she would be forced to spend the night alone with Miroku.

"Coast clear?" And here they were with all there things, ready to race to Sango's room through the hall undetected. That is, if the boys didn't open their doors.

"Ready.. set.. GO!" Ayame yelled and they both slammed their doors in the process of running. Trying to hold their towels and their bags. They were steps away when-

"Yo, Kouga you took my freak- Kagome?" Inuyasha had opened his door, Kouga right after.

"Ahhh! Mission failure! RUUUUUUN" Ayame yelled and they almost fell into Sango's door but made it and shut it behind them. They both fell on the floor behind the door, laughing.

"You guys good?" Sango walked out of her bathroom in her towel, giving them a weird look. They both gave her thumbs up. "So what are you doing here?" She added.

"We are here to do you up hunny" Ayame winked as they both stood up and walked towards Sango's vanity.

"Do me up?"

"Face frame layers, front bangs a bit of a darken- but leave the length, just a trim of splits.-"

"Dark around the eyes would really pop those eyes- a sultry lip."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Sango was confused. They pushed her onto the vanity stool.

"Hair and make up. She's got hair and I've got the rest" Kagome smiled.

"Oh dear.."

* * *

"They tell us the time and they're the ones that are late"

"Ladies take time to prep beauty" Miroku smirked.

"Creep. Just give em a-" Just when Inuyasha was going to finish, the elevator dinged.

Sango was the first one to walk out but only one of them recognized her. Inuyasha. He smiled because he realized that the girls did their work. She wore black leather tight pants with with a simple white tee shirt tucked in with a v shape. She had on a light leather jacket and her hair was In a high, style pin straight pony tail with black bangs above her eyes. Sultry dark eye make up added. Kagome really did well. Miroku was struck.

Ayame popped out behind the girl. She had on a white dress that went above her kness with off the shoulder thick straps. Her hair was all down and wavy. Koga was at a loss. Kagome walked out last and Inuyasha couldn't make fun of the guys anymore. He was on the same boat. Awe struck. She had on a pair of tight, light wash jeans with heeled flats. She had a white, cropped sleeve crop top. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. Her bangs hovering above her eyes as well with lighter make up.

"Ready to go?" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and he grabbed her hand quickly. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it before interlacing their fingers.

"definitely."

"3..." Ayame started.

"2..." Inuyasha.

"1- RUN!" Kagome finished and they all ran out. Sango and Miroku watched in confusion as their friends ditched them in all their glory.

"I think we've been purposly left alone, my dear Sango" Miroku looked at her.

"Possibly" Sango blushed. They really did force them to spend time alone.

"Shall we make the best of this night?" He swept to her side.

"I think we should" She smiled at him and he was floored. He put his arm out for her and she linked with him as they left the hotel together.

* * *

"Think they left?"

"I saw them leave like five minutes ago?" Kouga muttered before Ayame slapped his arm.

"Thanks for the info, dummy!"

"What? Was no one else watching?"

"No. We weren't" Kagome answered.

"So now what?" Ayame looked at Kagome.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Kagome looked back at her.

"Not a clue"

"On that note-" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands and started pulling her away from Ayame and Kouga, down the sidewalk in the opposite dierection. "See ya later!" He waved and they turned the corner.

"Well that was weird."

"Inuyasha wanted alone time. It's obvious" Ayame laughed.

"For what?"

"To be cute, moron. Thats what." She shook her head and started walking down the other way.

"Wait- how am I a moron for not knowing what he wanted?"

"Because you are. It's obvious that when a guy is given the chance to be alone with someone he likes he'd take it in a heartbeat. Inuyasha took it. Of course, you didn't..." She mumbled that last part.

"So? What's so special about that. They can have alone time any day? I mean, they live across from each other now." He was seriously confused right now.

"Kouga! Can you please not be dense right now? I'm having a hard time explaining how a functioning relationship works to you"

"How does something as stupid as that make a relationship function whatever-"

"Kouga!" She stomped and glared at him before stomping away from him. She hailed down a cab and they both got in.

"Central park, please."

"Why am I getting in trouble here? I literally did nothing..."

"That's the point, sweeite. Ya did nothing." She paid and raced out of the cab before Kouga could even reach his wallet.

"Why the hell did you pay? I was grabbing my money!" He hissed, following after her.

"Because I can?" She laughed.

"Will you stop walking so damn fast and talk to me?"

"About what Kouga? I thought you didn't want to be alone with me? Might as well find a crowd to blend in with!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me-"

"Wha- hey!" He pulled her wrists and dragged her before placing her back against a tree. "What the hell Kouga! This whole randomly pulling me thing is getting old." She glared.

"Really it's only the second time I've done it today" He smirked.

"2 too many if you ask me"

"You really think I wouldn't rather spend time alone with you?"

"You didn't seem to thrilled to jump at the occasion."

"Will you shut up?" He almost yelled. She looked at him shocked before blushing and looking away from him.

 _Hah! It actually worked!_

"Look, I was saying that those two have a lot of chances to be alone once this bullshit is all over. That's why I was talking crap about how they didn't need it now. When, anywhere did you hear me say I didn't want time with you?"

"It was implied-"

"Bullshit. You're making shit up to argue with me"

"I don't like your tone, mister."

"You positive about that?" He smirked again.

"Definitely" She was getting heated. In several ways.

"Or do you just find it irritatingly sexy" She couldn't help the raging blush creep up from her neck. You could see it from a mile away even with all the damn trees.

"Kouga!" She pushed him away and he willingly moved.

"What? Am I wrong? I know damn well when you're attracted to me Ayame. I'm not that stupid. So if you'll stop fucking complaining and come back to the hotel with me, we can have a nice night together.. alone."

"What are you getting at? I am so not that type of girl" She crossed her arms.

"Never said you were but a few movies and some room service sounds like a much better time then walking around a park in mini heels. Am I right?" She looked down at her feet before laughing at her self and looking back at him.

"You're right. Let's ditch the outdoors" She grabbed his outstretched hand and they started walking.

"That's more like it"

"For the record. Just because I find you irresistibly sexy does not mean you can treat me like a child."

"I wasn't treating you like a child. Just handling my woman right" He smirked like an ass and she laughed at him. They went home.

* * *

"Inuyasha- where are we going?" Kagome whined. Her eyes were now covered by a light cloth but it was thick enough where she couldn't even cheat to see.

"Were you always this impatient?" He smirked and she could practically hear it.

""Always"

"Well, you still have to wait a few more seconds." She could feel the cab coming to a slow stop and heard Inuyasha shh the guy and pay him. He was really trying to keep this whole thing a secret. "So, I called in a few favors through my dad for tonight. Hope you like it" He started to untie her blindfold as she was finally standing.

"Inuyasha, what did you-" She stopped talking. The Zoo. He brought her to central park zoo.

"The aquariums too far so I went for the next best thing" He shrugged.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed and hugged him. He was taken by surprise but hugged her back.

"I did good?"

"You did good" She smiled and he started to pull her inside the gates which he had pulled out a key for.

"How did you possibly get this done?" She looked at him.

"I have my ways" He smirked and she snorted.

"So did you pay someone?"

"Hey! We have some very influential friends with the business." He looked insulted.

"Okay okay" Inuyasha left her standing in front of the seal tank which seemed way excited to see her. When he came back from turning on the places lights he saw her petting some of the noses.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"I volunteer here during the year. I'm a keeper." She smiled.

"Is there anything you don't do?"

"Teach trig?" She joked.

"Well seal whisperer, where to first?" He handed her a map and she laughed looking at it.

"I'm a walking map of this place. Let's go in a U starting with the birds." She pointed and they started walking around. They past the birds, the bears, and the temperate zone within the hour. It was a small zoo but enough to quiet curiosity. Soon enough they were back in front of the seals and she was looking at Inuyasha for what to do next.

"Wait here-" He told her and left yet again. This time when he came back with a sort of picnic bag filled with plastic wrapped goodies.

"Went all out huh?" She laughed as they sat on the steps in front of the glass tank.

"Oh yea- philly's, fries, and chips. Even got a smoothie for the lady" He pretended to bow and handed her the drink. They ate in silence for a while. The sound of the water slapping against the glass and the floor around it from the seals excitement. They kept going back and forth for Kagome's attention.

"I think they missed you" He told her.

"Of course they missed me. They love me" She teased but one started clapping from it's rock.

"Should I be jealous right now? I mean they're really fighting for you right now." He smirked and she threw a fry at him.

"Yes, because I'm going to leave you for an aquatic mammal. Let me tell you..." She laughed.

"If it was another dude, I'd probably kill him. A chick? I might let that one slide if you let me watch every now and then" And there was another fry.

"Can you not be an idiot for like 5 minutes?"

"Impossible"

"Of course it is..."

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"How you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Better with everyone here." She gave him a small smile.

"How long has it been since you've um.. seen him?" He asked.

"Since that last court date. He was graduating that year so he skipped the ending period for the grads and after that he was off the university roster. I was free to be on my own without worry." She sighed more out of relief.

"you going to be okay seeing him again?"

"Probably not but what am I gonna do?"

"Does it make you feel any better if I tell you that I wanna punch him in the face and possibly the nuts?"

"No- it does not. But it does make me laugh" She smiled and he smiled back.

"The rest of the night is up to you. What do you want to do?"

"Really?"

"Yup. Anything you want." He started packing up the plastics to throw away.

"Then lets go home" She looked up at him.

"Home? As in the community?" he was confused.

"The hotel, stupid"

"But this is a date- we can't just give up now and go to bed. I wanted to spend the night with you before tomorrow." He whined and she smiled.

"Did I say you weren't going to be with me, idiot? We're going back but we'll still be together." She stood up and couldn't look him in the face. He could see a blush creeping up her cheeks from the side.

"Oh!" He just got it. "Yup- let's go home." He chucked the garbage, turned off the lights and dragged the girl out of the zoo without even a goodbye to the seals. She protested but he wasn't having it. She was letting him stay over in her room for the night for whatever reason. No matter what the reason, he didn't care. He would be with her tonight.

* * *

"A fancy dinner?" Sango looked at him.

"yes?" They were on line for a new restaurant in the city that was supposed to be amazing.

"You nicked Inuyasha's wallet again, didn't you?" She laughed.

"I did not!" He defended as the line moved up by one person.

"Miroku, can we please just go get like pizza or something? By the time we get inside, Kagome will be taking the stand"

"Haha, very funny."

"I'm totally serious." She gave him a look.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza" She then pulled him out of the line which made the ones behind them too happy. She walked around the streets until she found a dive place with a small lit sign showing that they were open. The kind you can only see if you're really looking for it.

"Here?"

"Yes, here and if you want- I'll even let you pay" She winked and found a lopsided table in the back to sit. 4 minutes later and he's comes to sit across from her with 4 steaming slices on a tray.

"Doesn't this look tastier than that overpriced menu?"

"I was trying to be a gentlemen." He huffed.

"You were trying to be overly romantic, Miroku. You always are" She scoffed.

"So what if a man wants to treat a pretty lady to some luxury every now and then?" He argued before diving into his slices. Sango was caught with her mouth open before taking her bite. He called her pretty like it was nothing and she didn't know what to think about that. She blushed and tried to fight it while taking her bite.

"So..." Miroku started, awkwardly.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"That so thing just makes any potential conversation awkward from the beginning"

"No conversation with you can be awkward, Sango"

"I beg to differ."

"Sooooooooo, how's life?"

"See what I mean? Is that the best you can come up with after so?"

"Yes?"

"Okay- forget it. I'll try."

"Miroku, when does your internship start?" She smiled at her own triumph.

"Oh that? You can't really take it serious. I'm working for Inuyasha's father."

"It's still work right? So it is serious. You aren't allowed to slack off just because your like a second son to the owner."

"True. What about you? I heard you sent in your own application for after graduation." He smiled and she blushed.

"So what? It's just secretory work. Nothing big."

"For Takahashi corp. it is something" HE winked.

"Touche."

"Hey Sango?"

"Yea?" She spoke mid bite.

"Sorry you got stuck with me today. We were all supposed to go out so it didn't turn into awkward couples." He looked upset.

"Don't worry about it. When you aren't being a lech you aren't half bad to be around." She smiled.

"Really?"

"mhmm"

"I like being around you too Sango. Your beauty just brightens my day.." He grinned like an idiot.

"Don't push it, Houshi." She pointed and they both started laughing.

* * *

 **AN: I'm not great with dates, I know. It took me so long to put this up because I had an even better chapter written out and then my laptop restarted before it could save and the whole thing deleted. It took me awhile to emotionally come back from that loss. But here you go! More on the way ;)**


End file.
